Érzelmek viharában
by KarenBrighton
Summary: Patrick/Shahir SLASH! Patrick ma mondott fel a Hope Zionban, Shahir épp túl van egy újabb, talán végleges összeveszésenJonathannal, mikor is összefutnak a kórház előtt, és elkezdenek beszélgetni. Mindkettejüknek nehéz őszintének lenni, de abban a beszélgetésben mégis sikerül, és a későbbiekben is egyre többet tárnak fel mindketten önmagukból.
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Shahir Hamza egy elképesztően hosszú és rossz nap után sétált ki a kórház bejáratán. Persze ha mélyebben magába nézett volna, akkor belátja, hogy nem is annyira a napjával volt a baj, ami igazán rányomta a bélyegét az egészre, az a két nappal korábbi, rosszul sikerült randija volt Jonathannal. Pedig minden jól indult, úgy tűnt, sikerül kiengesztelnie a férfit azért az elszúrt éjszakáért, ezúttal a szívroham minden veszélye nélkül, de végül megint csak összekaptak, és bár Shahir nem volt túl jó az ilyesmi megítélésében, ezúttal úgy tűnt, véglegesen. És ennek persze megvoltak a következményei. Rossz volt a hangulata, és ilyen állapotban mindig sokkal rosszabbul viselte az egészet. A betegeket, a nyüzsgést maga körül, az arra való koncentrálást, hogy kíméletes legyen a páciensekkel, és úgy egyébként azt, hogy emberek közé kell mennie. Ilyenkor csak egy-egy műtét, a munkájára való igazi fókuszálás tudta elterelni a figyelmét egy időre. Egy kicsit örült, hogy vége a napnak, hazamehet, ahol csend és béke veszi körül, ahol majd lassan a helyére teheti a gondolatait, és a kusza érzéseket, amik egész nap az őrületbe kergették.

Elindult, hogy átvágjon a kórház előtti kis téren, de aztán meglátta Dr. Curtist, aki nem messze az épülettől az egyik kő virágtartó szélén ült, és az épületet nézte. Vagyis jobban mondva az épület felé fordulva üveges szemekkel meredt maga elé a levegőbe. Shahir maga sem tudta miért, odasétált hozzá, és megállt mellette.

Dr. Curtis! – szólította meg, de aztán nem igazán tudta, hogy folytassa. Kérdezze meg, hogy jól van-e? Nyilvánvalóan nem, Shahir pedig utált olyan kérdéseket feltenni, amire nyilvánvaló a válasz. A férfi teljesen el volt merülve a gondolataiban, még azt sem vette észre, hogy odalépett hozzá, míg meg nem szólította.

Oh, Dr. Hamza! – kapta fel a fejét meglepetten. – Én csak… elgondolkodtam. Leül? – kérdezte arrébb csúszva, hogy helyet adjon a másik férfinak. Shahir normál körülmények között nem ült le a földre vagy más hasonló helyre, de akkor valahogy úgy érezte, hogy nincs ezzel semmi baj, így bár gondosan leporolta a követ, ahova le akart ülni, végül letelepedett a másik doki mellé, és ő is szemügyre vette a kórház épületét.

Felmondtam – sóhajtott Patrick.

Igen, hallottam – bólintott rá Shahir, bár épp csak megütötte a fülét a dolog, ahogy a nővérek sajnálkozva taglalták egymás közt a jóképű Dr. Curtis váratlan távozását. – Miért?

Öhm… kaptam egy ajánlatot… Dublinból – próbálkozott Patrick az eddig jól bevált mesével, de Shahir összehúzott szemöldökkel nézett rá egy pillanatig.

Dr. Curtis…

Oké, igaza van, Dr. Hamza – adta meg magát a szőke. - Ez egy akkora hülyeség, mint a Grand Canyon… azon csodálkozom, hogy magán kívül mindenki bevette. Vagy legalábbis úgy tett. Maga nem játssza meg magát soha, igaz? Jól teszi. Az igazat akarja?

Ehhez a történethez sem elég spicces, Dr. Curtis? – kérdezte Shahir visszautalva egy két nappal korábbi beszélgetésükre, mire Patrick nem túl vidáman elnevette magát.

Tudja mit? Elmondom az egészet – vont vállat. – Nem számít, mennyire vagyok spicces.

Vagyis… a távozásának köze van… ahhoz a tizennyolc hónapnyi szünethez? – rakta össze a képet Shahir.

Igen, mondhatjuk így is – tűnt fel egy cinikus mosoly Patrick arcán. – Hosszú történet, biztos, hogy kíváncsi rá? – kérdezte, mire Shahir eltöprengett, aztán vállat vont.

Pillanatnyilag nincs jobb dolgom.

És Jonathan? – lepődött meg Patrick.

Ez egy másik hosszú történet – sütötte le a szemét Shahir.

Nem sikerült?

Nem – sóhajtott Shahir, de aztán vett egy nagy levegőt. – Szóval… az a tizennyolc hónap? – kérdezte, próbálva elterelni mindkettejük figyelmét Jonathanról.

Ez az egész akkor kezdődött, mikor negyedéves voltam az egyetemen. Akkor ismertem meg Cassie-t. Dr. Williamst. Tudja, az új rezidens…

Igen, találkoztunk már – bólintott rá Shahir.

Együtt jártunk… egy idő után… megkértem a kezét… az esküvőnkre készültünk. Olyan boldog volt – hajtotta le a fejét Patrick. – Mindent megszervezett, csodálatos esküvő lett volna… de én egy héttel a nagy nap előtt felrúgtam az egészet – ismerte be, aztán vetett egy gyors pillantást Shahirra. A férfi arcán inkább feszült figyelmet látott, ahogy próbálta követni az eseményeket, és talán némi kíváncsiságot, mint bármi mást, így sóhajtott. – Most jön a kérdés, hogy miért, igaz? Hisz gyönyörű, kedves lány… okos, tehetséges… nagy jövő áll előtte. A szüleim odáig voltak érte, az egyetemen mi voltunk az álompár. Minden… tökéletesnek tűnt. Talán túlságosan is. Hogy akkor miért?

Erre a kérdésre tudom a választ, Dr. Curtis – nézett Shahir homlokráncolva a másikra, miközben még egyszer végiggondolta az egészet. Amit Patrick most elmondott, és mindazt, amit az elmúlt napokban tapasztalt.

Tényleg? – lepődött meg Patrick.

Igen. Maga azért nem vette el Dr. Williamst, mert meleg.

Miből jött rá? – pillantott Shahirra Patrick, hisz ha már rájött, nem akart tovább hazudozni.

Tudja… én nem vagyok jó ebben – ismerte be Shahir egy grimasszal. - Szinte soha… nem látok át az álarcon, amit az emberek viselnek – rázta meg a fejét, mint aki nem is érti, hogy egyáltalán mire jó az alakoskodás, aztán folytatta. – De ezt… hívhatjuk megérzésnek. Egészen… tegnapelőttig.

Elárultam magam? – tűnt fel egy halvány, ezúttal őszinte mosoly Patrick arcán. – Mikor berontottam az irodájába…

És meglátott ing nélkül, igen – bólintott rá Shahir. – És az is, amit a vacsorán mondott, hogy… Jonathan egy szerencsés férfi.

Komolyan gondoltam, Dr. Hamza – erősítette meg Patrick. - És… sajnálom, hogy… nem jött össze. Jonathan nem is tudja, mit veszít. De visszatérve a kérdésére… lemondtam az esküvőt, és leléptem a térképről. Kellett pár hónap, hogy tisztába jöjjek saját magammal. Aztán hazamentem… bár ne tettem volna.

Mi történt?

Annyira szánalmas… az embert mindig úgy nevelik, hogy a szüleire minden körülmények között számíthat…

Erről mesélhetnék. Meg arról is, hogy tulajdonképpen miért a nagyanyám nevelt fel – szúrta közbe Shahir, de ezúttal sikerült a gondolatait a jelenlegi témánál tartani, bár ez egy kis erőfeszítésbe került. – Elmondta nekik?

Igen. Apám azonnal kitagadott – hajtotta le a fejét Patrick. - Azóta sem láttam, nem is beszéltem vele. Anyámat felhívom karácsonykor, meg a születésnapján, de apám hallani sem akar rólam. Akkor… padlóra küldött az egész. Úgy éreztem, az egész világ összeomlott körülöttem. Úgy éreztem, arra van szükségem, hogy egy teljesen új életet kezdjek. Hátat fordítva mindennek, a családomnak, annak, amit Cassie-vel tettem, a hivatásomnak… elköltöztem az ország másik végébe… Hamarosan megismerkedtem egy sráccal… összejöttünk… Philip egy sportközpontot vezetett, bevett engem is, együtt dolgoztunk… minden szépen alakult, de… de én orvos vagyok… visszahúzott a szakma. Szakítottam Philippel, és… visszatértem a hivatásomhoz. De most Cassie felbukkanása mindent felkavart, és… úgy éreztem, nem maradhatok itt tovább. Nem lenne etikus, és… kihatna a munkánkra, ami történt. Nem tehetnénk ez ellen semmit, de… nem engedhetjük meg magunknak. A betegek érdekében.

És mihez kezd most?

Nem megyek messzire, csak egy másik torontói kórházba – ismerte be Patrick.

Ez ki fog derülni – jósolta Shahir. – Inkább előbb, mint később.

Tudom. De az már nem érdekel – rázta meg a fejét Patrick. – A lényeg, hogy nem kell nap mint nap kínosan éreznünk magunkat… Cassie-nek is és nekem is. És hogy senki életét ne sodorjuk veszélybe egy hiba miatt, amit fiatalon elkövettem. És most maga jön. Persze csak ha szeretné elmondani – tette hozzá, mikor látta, hogy Shahir elhúzta a száját. – Mi történt Jonathannal?

Elszúrtam. Megint – hajtotta le a fejét Shahir. – Ennyi történt.

Dr. Hamza – nézett rá Patrick. – Én nem hiszem, hogy ez egyedül a maga hibája.

Ez ennél kicsit bonyolultabb – pillantott rá Shahir. – De most… mennem kell.

Azt mondta, semmi fontos dolga nincs – húzta el a száját Patrick. – Vacsorázott a kórházban?

Nem.

És nem lenne kedve… beülni valahova enni valamit?

Nem igazán szeretem a zsúfolt helyeket – rázta meg a fejét Shahir.

Értem. Akkor… talán tudnék egy helyet, ami tetszene magának – csillant fel Patrick szeme. – Igaz, hogy kint van a külvárosban, de kocsival gyorsan ott vagyunk.

Nem vagyok kocsival – próbált kibújni a meghívás alól Shahir.

Én igen – nevette el magát Patrick. – Vacsora után haza is viszem – ajánlotta, mire Shahir megadta magát.

Rendben.

Ez a beszéd – mosolygott rá Patrick, majd felálltak, és elindultak a kocsija felé. – Nem szeret vezetni, Dr. Hamza? – kérdezte közben.

A vezetéssel nincs bajom, csak a vezetőkkel – rázta meg a fejét Shahir. – Feszültek, idegesek, beszólogatnak egymásnak, kiabálnak, mutogatnak… nem hiányzik ez nekem.

Igen, ezt a részét megértem – bólintott rá Patrick. – De azért gyorsabb és kényelmesebb.

Kivéve, mikor fél órát áll a dugóban, és esélye sincs menekülni.

Oké, igaza van. A legtöbb ember csak presztízsből jár autóval.

Az elismerést inkább a szakmai tudásukkal kellene kivívniuk.

Önnek ez sikerült, Dr. Hamza – pillantott a másikra Patrick, mikor megálltak a kocsija mellett, de Shahir megcsóválta a fejét.

Mondtam már, hogy nem kell hízelegnie, Dr. Curtis. Az én elismerésemet már az önéletrajzával kivívta.

Tudom, és örülök, hogy így van – mondta Patrick, és zavarba jött, ahogy érezte, hogy kissé elpirul. – De nem hízelegni akartam, semmi okom rá. Főleg így, hogy már nem dolgozunk együtt, és már a versenyben sem veszek részt. De maga tényleg a legjobb abban, amit csinál.

Nos… - tűnődött el Shahir -, igen, ez így van. De mindenki előtt ott a lehetőség.

Azért ez nem ilyen egyszerű – nevette el magát Patrick, és beszálltak a kocsiba, majd elindultak.

Meg sem kérdeztem, szereti-e az olasz kaját – kérdezte Patrick oldalra pillantva.

Igen, általában – tűnődött el Shahir. – Nem vagyok túlságosan válogatós, bár van pár dolog, amit nem vagyok hajlandó megenni.

És ráadásul nem iszik alkoholt.

Pontosan – bólintott rá Shahir.

Vallási okokból?

Számos okom van rá – hárította el a kérdést Shahir, és Patrick nem is erőltette tovább, az út hátralévő részében inkább az új helyéről mesélt pár szót Shahirnak, de ezt sem vitte túlzásba. Valahogy mindkettejüknek jólesett az a békés csend, ami időnként megülte az autót abban a húsz percben, míg kiértek a külvárosba.

Nos, mit gondol? – kérdezte Patrick, mikor lefékezett egy apró olasz étterem előtt.

Tegyünk egy próbát – vette szemügyre alaposan a helyet Shahir.

Tegyünk – értett egyet Patrick, így kiszálltak a kocsiból, besétáltak, és mivel a hely egyáltalán nem volt zsúfolt, helyet foglaltak az egyik asztalnál, ami elég távol volt a többi vendégtől.

Pár perccel később megrendelték az ételüket, aztán kis ideig csendben tűnődtek mindketten. Végül Shahir már kétszer vett egy nagy levegőt, hogy mondjon valamit, aztán mégsem kezdett bele, míg Patrick kérdőn rá nem nézett.

Nem akarja mégis elmesélni?

Tudja, Dr. Curtis… ha az első randin nem is, de a másodikon mindig elmondom… tudja… az Aspergert.

Ez egy… korrekt és bátor dolog, Dr. Hamza – bólintott rá Patrick.

Tényleg? – pillantott Shahir a másikra, aztán lesütötte a szemét. – Nem tudom. Addigra úgyis feltűnik, minek hazudozni?

Értem – sóhajtott Patrick. – És… a reakció?

A legtöbben nem is tudják, mi az. Ha pár szóban próbálok beszélni róla, általában csak legyintenek. Ennyi az egész? De aztán a későbbiekben azok viselik a legrosszabbul, akik eleinte próbálják nem komolyan venni… elbagatellizálni az egészet.

Johnatannel is ez történt?

A legtöbben azt nem hajlandók meglátni, hogy épp azt… nem várhatják tőlem, amit a leginkább várnának. A legtöbben ezt viselik rosszul. És a kiszámíthatatlanságot… a rossz reakciókat. Mint Victor is – csóválta meg a fejét Shahir.

Victor?

Victor a párom volt. Három évig. Aztán… ő is belefáradt.

Dr. Hamza… - próbálta félbeszakítani Patrick, de Shahir, ha egyszer belekezd valamibe, nehéz belefojtani a szót.

Csodálatos három év volt, de néha csúnyán összevesztünk. Egyszer épp a születésnapomon. Szervezett nekem egy bulit. Egy meglepetés bulit.

Ez jó ötlet? – kérdezte homlokráncolva Patrick, mire Shahir meglepetten nézett rá. Annyira, hogy még a monológját is elfelejtette fojtatni. Erre Patrick is zavarba jött, és mentegetőzni kezdett. – Úgy értem… maga nem szereti a tömeget, a sok embert…

Pontosan így van.

Ezt tudhatta volna ő is – csóválta meg a fejét Patrick.

Igen, de… néha nem könnyű kiszámítani…

Talán csak egy kis odafigyelés kellett volna…

Victor mindig türelmes volt, és megértő. De néha még így is elvetettem a sulykot. És három év után belátta, hogy ez így nem működik tovább.

És maga?

Túl vagyok rajta – vont vállat Shahir, bár Patrick nem volt ebben olyan biztos.

És Jonathan? – próbált visszatérni Patrick az eredeti témára.

A legtöbb ember azt hiszi – tűnődött el Shahir -, hogy ami őt megnyugtatja, az engem is.

Magánál ebből nem lehet kiindulni – rázta meg a fejét Patrick, aztán megint zavarba jött. – Elnézést, én nem akartam…

Ne kérjen bocsánatot azért, mert kimondja az igazat – rázta meg a fejét Shahir. – A legtöbb ember… ha ideges, szomorú, vagy bántja valami, vagy egyszerűen csak tanácstalan… egy nagy kitörő szeretetrohammal meg lehet nyugtatni – csóválta tovább a fejét egy grimasszal. – Nekem ez nagyon gyakran… csak ront a helyzeten. Még feszültebb leszek tőle. Mire a másik fél besértődik, és rám vágja az ajtót, ami a legrosszabb megoldás.

Pedig csak egy csendes, megnyugtató jelenlétre lenne szüksége, minden szélsőség nélkül – mondta Patrick, ezzel néhány perc alatt sokadszor meglepve Shahirt.

Igen – ismerte be zavartan.

Elmondta ezt Johnatannek? – kérdezte Patrick.

Nem. És miután úgy ment el, ahogy… nem is látom értelmét – rázta meg a fejét Shahir.

Sajnálom, Dr. Hamza! – mondta neki kedvesen Patrick, de közben megérkezett a vacsorájuk, és lassan enni kezdtek, és közben Patrick próbálta békésebb témákra terelni a szót, így az étteremről, és az olasz konyháról beszélgettek pár szót, aztán visszatértek Patrick új munkájára, amivel ki is töltötték az időt, míg megvacsoráztak, aztán kisétáltak az étteremből.

Hogy tetszett az étterem, Dr. Hamza? – kérdezte Patrick, miközben beszálltak a kocsijába.

Egészen… kellemes – ismerte be Shahir.

Ennek örülök – mosolygott rá Patrick. – Akkor… hazaviszem, ahogy megígértem.

Dr. Curtis… nem szükséges átvergődnie a város másik végére, aztán vissza – rázta meg a fejét Shahir. – Csak tegyen ki egy metróállomásnál.

Szívesen elviszem.

Késő van már, és maga holnap egy új munkahelyen kezd – rázta meg a fejét Shahir.

Rendben, kiteszem a metrónál – húzta el a száját Patrick. – Ha ennyire ragaszkodik hozzá – morgott még maga elé, mire Shahir ránézett. Patrick egy hosszú pillanatig farkasszemet nézett vele, aztán elnevette magát. – Nem fogok kiakadni – rázta meg a fejét. – Még ha szentül el is határozta, hogy kiakaszt még búcsúzóul. Ha metrózni akar, hát metrózzon. Egy feltétellel.

Mi lenne az? – nézett rá homlokráncolva Shahir egy röpke pillanatra.

Ha bármikor kedve lenne munka után egy jó spagettihez, felhív, és kijövünk ide.

Észben tartom – ígérte Shahir, és bár Patrick szinte biztos volt benne, hogy magától sosem fog eszébe jutni, azért reménykedett egy kicsit, hogy mégis, és ráhagyta.

Végül néhány perccel később Patrick lefékezett egy metrólejárónál, elköszöntek egymástól, nézte, ahogy Shahir eltűnik a föld alatt, majd sóhajtott egy nagyot és hazahajtott.


	2. Chapter 2

Ahogy azt Patrick előre sejtette, Shahir nem jelentkezett a következő néhány hónapban. Pedig sokáig reménykedett, hogy a férfi felhívja, hogy fussanak össze egy vacsora vagy egy kávé erejéig legalább, de aztán feladta. Szerette volna jobban megismerni Shahirt, de erőltetni sem akart semmit. Nem igazán tudta, hogy mi lenne Shahir esetében a jó megoldás, így eléggé zavarban volt, mikor tárcsázta a számát. Abban a helyzetben azonban tudta, hogy nem tehet mást. Szüksége volt Shahir szakmai tudására, de legalább a véleményére, így minden mást félretett, és felhívta.

Dr. Hamza – vette fel Shahir a telefonját.

Itt Dr. Curtis – mutatkozott be Patrick is.

Dr. Curtis! – lepődött meg Shahir. – Tehetek önért valamit?

Először is szeretnék gratulálni a kinevezéséhez, Dr. Hamza.

Már megint hízeleg – csóválta meg a fejét Shahir.

Ön pedig megint nem hisz nekem. Miért nem hisz nekem soha? Én őszintén örülök.

Rendben, elhiszem – adta meg magát Shahir. – Bár ha megkérdezné a beosztottaimat, ők nem örülnének ennyire. Hálásak a sorsnak, hogy a kinevezésem csak ideiglenes. Dr. Bell hamarosan visszatér. De gyanítom nem ezért hívott. Mit tehetek önért?

Szükségem lenne a segítségére, Dr. Hamza. Van egy betegem, akit látnia kéne.

Nem hinném, hogy a főnökei örülnének, ha odamennék, és kioktatnám az ottani idegsebész kollégát, hogy hogyan végezze a munkáját – rázta meg a fejét Shahir. – A helyükben én sem örülnék. Ennek a helyzetnek az abszurditását még én is érzem. Dr. Curtis.

Az idegsebész kolléga már feladta a reményt, anélkül, hogy csinált volna valamit! Csak még azt nem tudja, hogy közölje egy tízéves kisfiú anyjával, hogy a gyerek le fog bénulni, mert ő nem mer vele semmit kezdeni – fakadt ki Patrick. – Dr. Hamza, kérem! Legalább nézzen rá az CT eredményekre, és mondja el, mit gondol!

Rendben – adta meg magát Shahir. – Küldje át, és megnézem, mit lehet tenni. De… remélem, nem felejtette el, hogy ha menthetetlen a helyzet, én egy az egyben megmondom. Magának is és a szülőknek is.

Tudom, Dr. Hamza. Épp ezt az őszinteséget várom öntől – fújta ki a levegőt megkönnyebbülten Patrick. Pontosan erre volt szüksége. Hogy valaki őszinte és reális képet adjon neki, anélkül, hogy a saját karrierje miatti aggódás gúzsba kötné a kezét. És Shahir pontosan ilyen ember. Egyenes, kíméletlenül őszinte, és nem foglalkozik azzal, hogy ki mit gondol arról, amit mond. – Átküldöm az anyagot, és később jelentkezem.

Rendben – adta meg magát Shahir, bár fogalma sem volt, hogy a tengernyi saját dolga között mikor talán egy kis időt átnézni a felvételeket. Gyorsan elköszöntek, és visszatért a korábbi munkájához, míg az e-mail meg nem érkezett. Akkor csak egy perce volt rápillantani, mert elhívták egy beteghez, de a délután közepén szakított rá egy kis időt, hogy tüzetesebben is átnézze, aztán visszahívta Patricket.

A helyzet rossz, de nem teljesen reménytelen – tájékoztatta kertelés nélkül. - A műtét kockázatos, azonban úgy vélem, hogy az ötven százalék esély, amit a sikernek jósolok, megéri a kockázatot.

Reméltem, hogy ezt mondja – könnyebbült meg Patrick. – Akkor? Megcsinálja a műtétet?

Ez nem ilyen egyszerű, Dr. Curtis. Egy másik kórházban… ha bármi nem úgy sül el… annak jogi következményei lehetnek.

Dr. Hamza… tudom, hogy önnek most… mint igazgatónak is gondolnia kell a következményekre, de… maga ennek a gyereknek az utolsó reménye.

Dr. Curtis, ne feledje, hogy én nem igazán érzek bűntudatot, így ez a manipuláció rám nem hat – figyelmeztette Shahir Patricket.

Pedig most bármit megtennék, hogy meghassam – húzta el a száját Patrick.

Beszéljen a főnökével, Dr. Curtis. A fiú nem szállítható, és ahhoz az ő beleegyezése kell, hogy a maguk kórházában elvégezhessek egy műtétet. Nem lesz könnyű dolga, ha meg akarja győzni. Ő is pontosan tisztában van a lehetséges jogi következményekkel. Ha mégis sikerülne, üzenjen, és holnap reggel ott kezdek.

Hálásan köszönöm, Dr. Hamza – mosolyodott el Patrick. – Jelentkezem – ígérte, majd elköszönt, és letette a telefont.

Shahir még egy darabig csóválta a fejét, de aztán a kollégái elterelték a figyelmét, így csak akkor vette észre Patrick üzenetét, mikor már hazafele indult. A férfinak sikerült valahogy kicsikarnia a másik kórház igazgatójának beleegyezését, így Shahir tájékoztatta a kollégáit, hogy másnap délelőtt nem lesz elérhető, majd hazament.

Másnap reggel Patrick a kórház bejáratánál várta Shahirt.

Dr. Hamza, jó reggelt! – mosolygott rá, és kezet nyújtott neki. - Örülök, hogy újra találkozunk! – mondta, és csak még szélesebb lett a mosolya, ahogy Shahir némi hezitálás után végül kezet fogott vele.

Még a műtét előtt szeretnék beszélni az igazgatóval – mondta komolyan a tárgyra térve.

Én már beszéltem vele, beleegyezett a műtétbe – próbálta megnyugtatni Patrick, de Shahir megrázta a fejét.

Ez nem ilyen egyszerű, Dr. Curtis. Ha bármi történik, az az ő felelőssége, és az enyém – tiltakozott ellentmondást nem tűrően Shahir.

Rendben – adta meg magát Patrick. - De még korán van, még biztosan nincs itt. Most látogassuk meg Christ és az anyukáját.

Mehetünk – hagyta jóvá a tervet Shahir, így felmentek a negyedikre, és bementek a szobába, de ott már volt egy másik orvos.

Dr. Cole, mi folyik itt? – nézett rá Patrick bosszúsan.

Tájékoztatom Mrs. Winterst a helyzetről – fordult meg a férfi, aztán megakadt a szeme Shahiron.

Ezzel várhatott volna még egy kicsit. Megkértem Dr. Hamzát, hogy ő is nézze meg a felvételeket…

És mást olvasott ki belőle, mint én? Csodálkoznék.

Dr. Cole… - próbált ellenkezni Patrick, de Shahir közbeszólt.

Dr. Curtis! – állította le a másikat, aztán Cole-hoz fordult. - A CT felvételek alapján az én véleményem az, hogy érdemes lenne megpróbálni a műtétet.

Érdemes? Kiteszi a gyereket egy csomó felesleges fájdalomnak, az altatás veszélyének, és alig van esély az eredményre!

Nem értek egyet – tiltakozott Shahir. – Kockázatos az eljárás, ezt tény, de ha kellően óvatosak leszünk…

Elég csak egy tizedmillimétert hibáznia – nézett rá lekicsinylőn Cole.

Nem szoktam hibázni – rázta meg a fejét Shahir, mire a másik besokallt.

Majd meglátjuk – mondta, és elviharzott, Shahir pedig Patrickre nézett.

Most az igazgatóhoz megy.

Tudom. De ne aggódjon, Dr. Hamza, én mindent megbeszéltem Dr. Petersonnal.

Rendben – bólintott rá Shahir, de Mrs. Winters megunta, hogy nem érti, mi zajlik körülötte.

Mi történik, Dr. Curtis? – nézett kétségbeesetten egyik orvosról a másikra.

Mrs. Winters, ő itt Dr. Hamza. A legjobb idegsebész közel s távol az országban. Kikértem a véleményét Chrisről.

És?

Úgy vélem – vette át a szót Shahir -, hogy ha megkockáztatjuk a műtétet, adunk a fiúnak úgy ötven százalék esélyt a felépülésre, míg műtét nélkül kilencvenkilenc százalék, hogy deréktól lefele lebénul.

Istenem – sóhajtott a nő, majd elfordult a két orvostól, és kibámult az ablakon. Shahir már mondott volna valamit, de Patrick türelemre intette, így csendben vártak.

Rendben, csinálja meg a műtétet – fordult vissza a nő egy perccel később.

Biztos? – kérdezte Patrick.

Ha csak a legkisebb esélye is van annak, hogy Chris újra futhat és kosarazhat, meg akarom próbálni – nézett rá Mrs. Winters, mire Patrick elmosolyodott.

Rendben – simogatta meg az asszony karját, majd Shahirra pillantott.

Asszisztálna nekem, Dr. Curtis? – kérdezte Shahir.

Ezer örömmel – bólintott rá, majd a figyelme visszatért a nőhöz. - Intézkedem – mondta, majd Shahirral együtt kisétáltak. Patrick kiadta a megfelelő utasításokat a nővéreknek, akik haladéktalanul munkához láttak.

Keressük meg Dr. Petersont – mondta végül, így felsétáltak az igazgatói szintre eggyel felettük, és bekopogtak az igazgatóhoz.

Patrick bemutatta Shahirt a főnökének, aki még szintén aggodalmaskodott egy keveset, de végül véglegesen áldását adta a műtétre.

Egy kávé, mielőtt bemegyünk? – kérdezte Patrick, mert tudta, hogy egy hosszú műtét vár rájuk, ahol nagyon is összpontosítaniuk kell majd arra, amit csinálnak.

Nem, Dr. Curtis. Szigorúan napi egy kávé ébredés után. Nagyon ritkán teszek kivételt. És magának sem tesz jót, ha túl sokat iszik.

Értem – mosolygott maga elé Patrick. – Akkor… megyünk bemosakodni?

Mehetünk – bólintott rá Shahir, így egy fél órával később már a műtőben voltak, letelepedve a kis beteg két oldalán, aki már mélyen aludt.

Mi történt a fiúval? – kérdezte Shahir, miközben megejtette az első bemetszést, és óvatosan munkához látott.

Kosarazott, fellökték, és ő háttal nekiesett a pálya szélén lévő pad élének – tájékoztatta Patrick, mire Shahir megcsóválta a fejét, de Patrick folytatta. – Nem csak csontok, de életek törhetnek ketté ilyen esetben.

Azért vagyunk itt, hogy megakadályozzuk, Dr. Curtis – pillantott rá Shahir, mire Patrick sóhajtott.

Tudom. Hagyom dolgozni – mondta, mire Shahir még vetett rá egy pillantást, aztán tényleg a munkájára fókuszált egy jó ideig, de végül mégis megtörte a csendet.

Dr. Curtis… köszönöm!

Mit? – nézett rá értetlenül a másik.

Hogy nem tett szemrehányást amiatt, amit ígértem.

Nem állt szándékomban – rázta meg a fejét Patrick, aki azonnal tudta, hogy a másik mire gondol. – De azért most is megígértetem magával, mielőtt elmegy.

Rendben – bólintott rá Shahir, majd dolgozott tovább, és ezúttal már a szakmai dolgokra korlátozták a beszélgetésüket Patrickkal.

Végül egy jó órával később Shahir Patrickra bízta a seb bezárását, de azért nem hagyta magára, figyelte, ahogy dolgozik, egészen az utolsó öltésig.

Szép munka volt, Dr. Hamza – mosolygott rá Patrick, mikor végeztek.

Várjunk még ezzel! – pillantott rá Shahir. – Még nincs teljesen kint az erdőből. Idő kell még, míg a siker biztossá válik.

Tudom.

Folyamatosan tájékoztasson, Dr. Curtis! – kérte Shahir.

Feltétlenül – ígérte a másik, miközben kisétáltak a műtőből. – És még egyszer köszönöm, hogy eljött! Végtelenül hálás vagyok. És örülök, hogy találkoztunk.

Én is örülök, Dr. Curtis. De most átöltöznék, és visszatérnék a saját munkámhoz – tűnődött el Shahir.

Rendben – hagyta rá Patrick, így amíg Shahir átöltözött, megvárta a nővérpultnál, aztán lekísérte.

Megünnepelhetnénk a sikeres közös munkánkat – próbálkozott, de mikor látta, hogy Shahir összevonja a szemöldökét, már tudta, hogy felesleges.

A bizottsági ülések általában belenyúlnak az estéimbe, Dr. Curtis.

Értem – sóhajtott Patrick. - Hát kellett ez magának?

Megoldom – bólintott rá Shahir határozottan.

Tudom. Ebben egy pillanatig nem kételkedtem. De komolyan kellett ez magának? Fogadjuk a saját munkájával… az igazi munkájával sem tud annyit foglalkozni, mint szeretne. Nem beszélve a magánéletéről.

Egy ideje nincs már olyanom – rázta meg a fejét Shahir. – És most mennem kell. Délután is lesz még egy műtétem, nem beszélve a tengernyi papírmunkáról. Tartsa szemmel a betegünket, és ha bármi van, értesítsen!

Úgy lesz, Dr. Hamza! – ígérte Patrick, és miután elköszöntek csak fejcsóválva nézett a távozó Shahir után, majd ment ő is, hogy megnyugtassa az aggódó anyukát, hogy a műtét jól sikerült.

Patrick másnap estefelé hívta fel Shahirt, aki épp készült hazaindulni egy hosszú, megbeszélésekkel tűzdelt nap után.

Hogy van Chris? – kérdezte, mikor felvette a telefont. Jó hírt szeretett volna hallani, de egy ilyen műtét után bármi történhetett.

Jól van – nyugtatta meg Patrick. - A legújabb vizsgálatok azt mutatják, hogy rendbe fog jönni.

Az jó. A többi már rajta áll – bólintott rá Shahir.

Dr. Hamza… most, hogy… a srác már túl van a nehezén… most sincs kedve ünnepelni?

Nem adja fel, igaz? – kérdezte tűnődve Shahir.

Ennyire nincs esélyem? – kérdezett vissza Patrick.

Nem erről van szó.

És nem lenne kedve egy pohár narancslé mellett elmondani, hogy miről van szó? Egy fél óra múlva ott vagyok magáért? Hm?

Figyelmeztetem, Dr. Curtis, fáradt vagyok, így még annyira sem vagyok jó társaság, mint máskor.

Ezt majd én eldöntöm – nevetett Patrick. – Indulok – mondta, majd elköszönt és letette a telefont.

Shahir megcsóválta a fejét, és eltűnődött ezen az egészen. Eddig még mondhatta azt magának, hogy csak ő értelmezi félre Patrick viselkedését, de ez már határozottan randinak tűnt. Shahirnak meglehetősen ellentmondásos érzései voltak a dologgal kapcsolatban. Egyrészt roppant jóképű és vonzó pasinak tartotta Patrick Curtist, aki bár stílusban egy kicsit túl sok volt neki, mégis, tudta róla, hogy négyszemközt kedves és megértő tud lenni, egészen másmilyen, mint nyilvánosan, de mégis… volt benne valami, ami visszatartotta. Saját maga sem tudta volna megmondani, mi az, egyszerűen csak egy érzés volt, amit nem tudott megnevezni. Nem volt ismeretlen állapot számára, hogy nem tudta kibogozni a saját érzéseit, de aznap már túl fáradt volt, hogy ezzel bajlódjon. Egy húsz perccel később feladta a töprengést, rendet csinált az asztalán, majd lesétált a földszintre.

Egy kis időre még megállt a váróterem hatalmas üvegablakánál az első emeleten, szemügyre vette a város lassan kigyúló fényeit, majd lement a földszintre, és kisétált az utcára.

Patrick épp akkor kanyarodott be a kórház előtti parkolóba, így Shahir odasétált, és beült mellé a kocsiba.

Örülök, hogy végül elfogadta a meghívást – mosolygott rá Patrick, miközben elindult. – Hova menjünk? Vacsora?

Nem vagyok éhes – rázta meg a fejét Shahir.

Sokat fogyott az elmúlt időszakban, Dr. Hamza – vette szemügyre Patrick.

Nem igazán van időm enni.

Akkor most ideje időt szakítani rá.

Tényleg nem vagyok éhes – tiltakozott tovább Shahir, mire a másik vett egy nagy levegőt, és óvatosan megfogta Shahir kezét.

Aggódom… érted – váltott át tegeződésbe Patrick, bár ötlete sem volt, vajon Shahir hogy fog rá reagálni, így bár figyelt a vezetésre is, próbálta a másik reakcióját is fürkészni.

Tudom – látta be Shahir, de végül elhúzta a kezét, és kibámult az oldalsó ablakon. Patrick sóhajtott, de egy fél perccel később, mikor egy kis park mellett haladtak el, behúzta a kocsit egy az út szélén lévő parkolóba.

Shahir… elmondod, hogy mi a baj? – kérdezte óvatosan, mikor leállította a motort.

Nem tudom – rázta meg a fejét Shahir.

Nem tudod, vagy nem tudod elmondani?

Mindkettő – pillantott Shahir Patrickra.

Értem – sóhajtott a férfi. – Segíthetek valahogy?

Nem. Én… jobb lesz, ha most hazamegyek – mondta Shahir, és ki akart szállni a kocsiból, de Patrick elkapta a karját. Érezte, hogy ettől Shahir feszültté válik, így inkább elengedte.

Ne menj el!

Figyelmeztettelek, hogy ma nem vagyok jó társaság – pillantott rá Shahir.

Jól van, elengedlek – adta meg magát Patrick. – De had vigyelek el legalább a metróig! Ne bolyongj ezen a környéken egyedül éjszaka!

Jó – adta meg magát Shahir, így elindultak, de egyikük sem szólt, míg Patrick le nem fékezett egy metrólejárónál.

Shahir – fordult újra a másik felé. – Ha rájössz, hogy mi a baj, felhívsz és elmondod? Nem kell… szépen megfogalmaznod, sem szépítened… csak úgy őszintén és egyenesen bele a szemembe, ahogy szoktad. Hm?

Ha rájövök, felhívlak – ígérte Shahir, bár Patrick látta rajta, hogy inkább csak a helyzetből való szabadulás mondatja vele, így sóhajtott.

Jól van. Menj haza! És egyél valami normális vacsorát, rendben?

Rendben – bólintott rá Shahir, majd kiszállt a kocsiból, és elindult le a metróba.


	3. Chapter 3

Újabb hónapok teltek el, mikor a sors újra rákényszerítette Patricket, hogy kapcsolatba lépjen Shahirral. Ezúttal azonban nem telefonon hívta, mert szinte biztos volt benne, hogy Shahir lerázná, vagy ami még rosszabb, fel sem venné a telefont. Tisztában volt vele, hogy sarokba szorítani Shahirt olyan, mintha egy kard élén táncolna, ahonnan borulhat jobbra is és balra is, vagyis nagyon rosszul is elsülhet az egész, mégis, egy este besétált a Hope Zionba egy beteg fiatal lánnyal és az anyjával.

Pechjére pont Alex jött vele szembe, de mielőtt a nő megszólalhatott volna, Patrick leállította.

Ssshh – súgta neki. – Inkognitóban vagyok. Senki nem tudhatja!

Hogy kerülsz te ide? – suttogta vissza a nő. – Azt hittük a világ másik végén vagy.

Hosszú történet – sóhajtott Patrick. – Shahirt keresem, mit gondolsz, itt lehet még?

Őt ismerve igen – tűnődött el Alex. – Legalábbis nem láttam még hazamenni. Nézd meg az irodájában.

Kösz – bólintott rá Patrick, majd a két nővel a lift fele indult. Mikor beszálltak megcsóválta a fejét, és az idősebb nőhöz fordult.

Mrs. Reynolds… kérem… bármi is történik, próbáljon nyugodt maradni!

Ezt hogy érti? – nézett rá meglepetten a nő.

Tudja… Dr. Hamza… időnként kissé… hideg és nyers tud lenni. Főleg ha rossz napja van, vagy fáradt.

Értem – nézett rá riadtan a nő, a kislány pedig közelebb húzódott az anyjához.

Ne félj, Sally – mosolygott rá Patrick. – Dr. Hamza a legjobb idegsebész az országban, de megkockáztatom az egész földrészen. Egyszerűen csak… a modora hagy némi kívánnivalót maga után. De ő az, akinek minden körülmények között adok a szavára. Én messzemenően bízom benne, oké?

Oké – bólintott rá a lány is, épp mikor a lift megállt, és kiszálltak.

Először szeretnék egyedül beszélni vele – tűnődött el Patrick.

Miért?

Öhm… mikor utoljára találkoztunk, kicsit összekaptunk. Nem akarom, hogy emiatt Sally kapjon.

Dr. Curtis… biztos, hogy jó ötlet…

Remélem – csóválta meg a fejét Patrick, majd bekopogott Shahir ajtaján, belépett hozzá, és betette maga mögött az ajtót.

Patrick! – nézett rá meglepetten Shahir, de aztán észrevette az odakint várakozó két nőt, így a szeme hosszú ideig cikázott köztük és a férfi között. Végül sóhajtott. – Mit hoztál nekem? – kérdezte megadón.

Tumor. Meglehetősen előrehaladott – mondta Patrick, majd odaadta a tabletjét Shahirnak, aki hosszú percekig tanulmányozta az MRI eredményeket. Patrick közben leült Shahirral szemben, és türelmesen várt, bár a férfi arckifejezése korán sem volt reményt keltő. Végül felnézett.

Az igazat akarod?

Tőled mindig – bólintott rá Patrick sápadtan.

Nem fogom megműteni ezt a lányt – rázta meg a fejét Shahir.

Shahir…

Hallgass végig, és csak utána gyere a manipulativ kis játékaiddal! – szólt rá szigorúan Shahir, mire Patrick bólintott. – Ez a tumor nem csak előrehaladott, hanem nagyon rossz helyen is van. Ha felnyitom sem leszek képes eltávolítani az egészet.

Shahir…

Fizikailag lehetetlen – tette Patrick elé Shahir a felvételt. – Tudom, hogy azt hiszed rólam, hogy én mindent meg tudok csinálni, de ez nincs így. Még ha a nagy részét ki is tudom venni, újra növekedésnek indul, valószínűleg sokkal gyorsabban, mint eddig, arról nem is beszélve, hogy műtét közben a rákos sejtek bekerülhetnek a véráramba, és áttéteket képeznek az egész testében.

Shahir, ez a kislány még nincs tizennyolc éves!

Ahogy ezeket a képeket nézem, nem is lesz – rázta meg a fejét Shahir. – A legoptimistább becslésem hat hónap. Ebből kettő félig-meddig öntudatlan állapotban.

Tennünk kell valamit, Shahir!

Nem tehetek semmit.

Ha megműtöd – ellenkezett Patrick, és mikor látta, hogy Shahir kezd bosszús lenni csak békítőn felemelte a kezét – Várj! A legoptimistább véleményedre vagyok most kíváncsi. Ha megműtöd, és minden a legjobban alakul…

Nyerünk három hónapot. De! Ha a műtét nem úgy alakul, ahogy szeretnénk – mutatott Shahir megint a képre -, mert nagy esélyünk van rá, hogy megsértünk egy idegpályát… akkor ezt az alig több mint fél évet vakon, süketen vagy bénán kell leélnie. Mindezt tetőzve a műtéti fájdalmakkal és a műtét utáni kellemetlenségekkel. Megéri, Patrick? Megéri három hónappal meghosszabbítani a szenvedését, miközben azt kockáztatjuk, hogy erre a maradék időre elveszíti a látását vagy lebénul?

De talán megélheti a születésnapját! Shahir… legalább beszélj vele!

Neki sem tudok mást mondani, mint neked.

Nagyon csalódott lesz.

Talán nem kellett volna hamis reményt keltened benne.

Nem ígértem neki semmit, Shahir, csak azt, hogy megnézed az eredményeit, és a továbbiakat megbeszéljük. De… szeretném, ha megengednéd, hogy ő döntse el, hogyan tovább.

Gondolod, hogy mindezt hallania kell?

Te szoktad mondani, hogy a betegnek tisztában kell lennie a helyzetével – nézett farkasszemet Patrick Shahirral, mire az megcsóválta a fejét.

Rendben, akkor tájékoztatom a helyzetéről – bólintott rá Shahir, mire Patrick vett egy nagy levegőt. Ismerte Shahirnak ezt a pillantását, tudta, hogy ilyenkor nem ismer kíméletet.

Kérlek, Shahir! – nézett rá békítőn, de Shahirtól csak egy várakozó pillantást kapott, így felállt és behívta a beteget és az édesanyját.

A következő negyed órában Shahir elismételte nagyjából ugyanazt, amit Patricknak mondott, válaszolt még néhány felmerülő kérdésre, de végül, ahogy azt Shahir várta is, Sally úgy döntött, hogy nem kér a műtétből. Végül Patrick, aki szintén elég csalódott volt, elkísérte őket a liftig, aztán visszajött Shahirhoz, és visszaült vele szembe. Egy darabig mindketten hallgattak, de aztán Patrick törte meg a csendet.

Köszönöm, hogy próbáltál kíméletes lenni – nézett Shahirra.

Ahogy villámlott a szemed, nem hagytál nekem más választást. Ezt még… én is észrevettem – ráncolta a homlokát Shahir, de Patrick megcsóválta a fejét.

Kell most nekem egy dupla whisky. Vagy kettő. Velem tartasz? Meghívlak egy narancslére. És… nem nyaggatlak hülyeségekkel, megígérem – tette hozzá, mikor látott egy pillanatnyi fintort Shahir arcán.

Rendben – adta meg magát Shahir, és kikapcsolta a gépét. – Mehetünk – mondta, és kisétáltak az irodájából. Mikor beszálltak a liftbe a másikra nézett.

Patrick!

Ne! – emelte fel a kezét Patrick. – Majd ha már bennem lesz egy ital – mondta, így Shahir békén hagyta, de Patrick végül meggondolta magát.

Mit akartál mondani?

Nem fontos. Majd később.

Shahir!

Nem, én… én tudom, milyen, mikor magadban akarsz helyretenni dolgokat, de nem hagyják.

Igaz – hagyta rá Patrick, így csendbe burkolózva sétáltak ki a kórházból, majd elsétáltak egy bárba, ahol szerencsére nem voltak túl sokan, és letelepedtek egy asztalhoz.

Tudom, hogy helyesen döntöttél – töprengett Patrick, miközben a poharát forgatta a kezében. – Tudom, hogy van, amikor nem tehetünk semmit, csak… tudod, nálam ez más. Ha behoznak egy traumás esetet, egy súlyos sérültet, akkor ott helyben mindent meg kell tennünk érte, és ott helyben kiderül, hogy túléli-e vagy sem. De még ha el is veszítjük, tudom, hogy mindent megtettünk érte. Küzdöttünk a végsőkig. De az ilyen esetek, mikor tudod, hogy nem tehetsz semmit, csak végignézheted, ahogy heteken, hónapokon keresztül haldoklik valaki, főleg egy gyerek… ez kiborít – mondta, majd kiitta az italát, és intett a pincérnek, hogy hozzon még egyet.

Nekem sok ilyen betegem van – nézett rá Shahir. – Vannak köztük idősek, fiatalok…

Tudom. Kemény lehet.

Én nem így… kezelem ezt, mint te.

Shahir, lehet, hogy nem így kezeled, de azért te is tudatában vagy…

Igen – bólintott rá Shahir. – De el kellett fogadnom, hogy nem minden beteg kerül hozzám időben. Ez nem az ő hibája és nem is az enyém. Nem tudok mindenkit megmenteni, bármennyire is szeretném. Ilyen esetben próbálok mindent megtenni, hogy enyhítsem a szenvedését, de tudom, hogy nem tehetek többet.

Ez pokoli.

Ne tedd ezt magaddal, Patrick! – nézett szigorúan Shahir a másikra.

Mit? – kapta fel a fejét Patrick meglepetten.

Ne hagyd, hogy ennyire maga alá temessen!

Ez nem tudatos döntés, Shahir.

De igen, az – ellenkezett Shahir. – Légy minden pillanatban tudatában annak, hogy ha hagyod, hogy ez történjen veled, akkor előbb vagy utóbb te magad fogsz belebetegedni. És ha így lesz, többé nem segíthetsz senkinek. Ezt nem engedheted meg magadnak. Igen, vannak betegek, akiket nem menthetsz meg, de neked azokra kell gondolnod, akiket igen.

Köszönöm, Shahir! – nézett rá Patrick hálásan. – Nem mondom, hogy ettől most azonnal jobb lett, de… holnap már jobb lesz.

Oké – bólintott rá Shahir. – És… tudsz valamit Chrisről? – próbálta másfele terelni Patrick figyelmét.

Igen – mosolyodott el a férfi. – Végigcsinálta a rehabilitációt, és már alig várja, hogy leteljen a hat hónap és újra elkezdhessen kosarazni.

Az jó – mosolyodott el halványan Shahir, mire Patrick rajta felejtette a pillantását. – Mi az? – kérdezte Shahir, aki ettől zavarba jött.

Elképesztően jól áll neked, ha mosolyogsz – csóválta meg a fejét Patrick, aztán sóhajtott. – Bocs, megígértem, hogy nem beszélek hülyeségeket. Szóval… elmondod, hogy miért nem iszol alkoholt?

Nem viselem túl jól – vont vállat Shahir. – És különben is, növeli a szívroham kockázatát. És ahogy mondtad, vallási okokból.

Vallásos vagy?

Érdekes kombináció az orvostudomány és a vallás keveréke – csóválta meg a fejét Shahir. – De ha ebbe most belemegyek, akkor reggel innen megyünk dolgozni – figyelmeztette a másikat, pedig nagyon nehéz volt megállnia, hogy ne kezdjen bele a témába.

Isten ments! – nevette el magát Patrick. – Inkább mesélj arról, hogy viseled, hogy Dawn visszatért?

Hiányzik. Szerettem azt a munkát. A felelősséget, a nagyobb léptékben való gondolkodást – nosztalgiázott el Shahir. – Bár valóban kevesebb időm volt az érdemi munkára. De most már minden visszatért a régi kerékvágásba.

És újra van időd rendesen enni – állapította meg Patrick. – Jobban nézel ki, mint mikor a múltkor találkoztunk.

Ahogy mondtam, minden visszatért a régi kerékvágásba.

És a magánéleted? Hm? Mikor helyettesítetted Dawnt, azt mondtad, arra sincs időd. Azóta? – kérdezte Patrick, miközben belekortyolt az újabb whiskhyjébe.

Semmi különös – rázta meg a fejét Shahir zavartan.

Értem. Hát… ezt én is elmondhatom magamról – dőlt hátra csüggedten Patrick, de abban a pillanatban három lány lépett be a bárba, akik hangos nevetéssel léptek oda a pulthoz, de közben már kiszúrták maguknak a jóképű Dr. Curtist, és láthatóan róla sutyorogtak egymás közt. A két férfi persze észrevette ezt. Shahir kezdett feszült lenni, és ahogy Patrick ezt megérezte, visszakönyökölt az asztalra.

Menjünk? – kérdezte halkan.

Te maradj csak nyugodtan – rázta meg a fejét Shahir. – Úgy tűnik, lesz jobb társaságod…

Shahir, mégis mit kezdjek velük? – forgatta meg a szemét Patrick, majd kiitta a maradék italát. – Gyere, menjünk! – mondta, majd felálltak, fizettek és kisétáltak.

Ugye nem akarsz két whisky után vezetni? – vette szemügyre Shahir a másikat.

Jól vagyok.

Patrick, két dupla whisky után a reflexeid csak hatvan százalékon működnek. Nem szeretném, ha egy óra múlva a mentő hozna be a Hope Zionba! Főleg így, hogy nem vagyok bent.

Igenis, Dr. Hamza! – tűnt fel egy komisz mosoly Patrick arcán. – De… akkor… esetleg… hazavihetnél. Hm? Ilyenkor már nincs nagy forgalom, és… ha valaki kiabálni akarna veled, majd megvédelek. Két whisky után nagyon bátor vagyok – mondta, mire Shahir csak megforgatta a szemét. Látta a másikon, hogy kicsit dolgozik benne a rövid idő alatt elfogyasztott alkohol, és éppen ezért nem akarta egyedül útjára engedni.

Hazaviszlek – csóválta meg a fejét. – Hol parkolsz?

Valahol arra – intett bizonytalanul a kórház fele Patrick, de végül megtalálták a kocsiját, és elindultak, de útközben nem beszélgettek sokat, sőt még akkor is ültek egy percig szótlanul a kocsiban, mikor leparkoltak Patrick külvárosi háza előtt.

Nem jössz be? – törte meg a csendet végül Patrick.

Nem – rázta meg a fejét Shahir.

Miért?

Mert… mert neked aludnod kell.

Nem vagyok részeg, Shahir. Már nem.

De még nem vagy teljesen józan sem – rázta meg a fejét Shahir.

Semmi olyat nem tennék, amit nem tennék meg józanul is – sóhajtott Patrick. – Shahir… tudod, hogy régóta… fontos vagy nekem. Nem tudom, mit kellene tennem, hogy elhidd.

Elhiszem – hajtotta le a fejét Shahir.

Akkor mi a baj? Rosszul csinálok valamit?

Ez nem a te hibád, Patrick.

Shahir, nem szabad mindig magadban keresned a hibát! Mondd el, hogy mi a baj, és oldjuk meg együtt! – kérte Patrick, de Shahir csak megrázta a fejét. – Segíthetnél egy kicsit, hogy megértsem. Shahir, csak akkor tudok változtatni, ha tudom, hogy min kéne – sóhajtott Patrick. – De így… így nem hagysz nekem más lehetőséget, csak hogy feladjam. Már nem tudom, mit tehetnék. Olyan sok mindent megpróbáltam már. Lassan már egy éve annak az estének, hogy elmeséltem neked az életem… olyan szép este volt… mindig azt reméltem, egyszer majd megismételjünk.

Nem lehet. Nem… nem arról van szó, hogy… nem szeretném, de… nem… nem megy.

Miért? Shahir, csak… - kezdett bele valamibe Patrick, de aztán kifújta a levegőt, és a tenyerébe temette az arcát egy kis időre. – Tényleg így akarod? – kérdezte, mikor felnézett. – Ha tényleg így akarod, hát legyen így – mondta, és kiszállt a kocsiból. Shahir homlokráncolva nézett utána, majd ő is kiszállt, bezárta az autót, odasétált Patrickhoz, és átadta neki a kulcsot.

Tudom, hogy most haragszol – pillantott rá, aztán lesütötte a szemét.

Nem, Shahir nem haragszom – fogta meg Shahir kezét Patrick. - Csalódott vagyok… és nem értem. Érzem benned a feszültséget, csak nem tudom, mi az oka. Úgy szeretném eloszlatni… de egyedül nem tudom. De ne félj, nem fogok rád erőltetni semmit. Ha esetleg a közeljövőben meggondolnád magad, hívj fel, jó? Bár tudod, mit? Ne ígérj semmit. Úgysem fogsz hívni, igaz? Azért… ilyen könnyen nem engedlek el – mondta, majd egy kis ideig még nézett a másik szemébe, aztán odahajolt hozzá, és megcsókolta. Shahir fejében egy pillanatra megfogalmazódott a gondolat, hogy tiltakozzon, de végül megadta magát a kísértésnek. Egy percig mindketten átadták magukat a csóknak, de végül Shahir elhúzódott a másiktól, és lehajtotta a fejét. Patrick végül megcirógatta az arcát.

Köszönöm, Shahir! Ez a csók sokat jelent nekem.

Nekem is – ismerte be Shahir.

Ne menj el! – kérte újra Patrick, és látta Shahiron, hogy erősen gondolkodik, de végül megrázta a fejét. Adott még egy röpke csókot Patricknak, aztán hátat fordított, és elsétált.


	4. Chapter 4

Shahir későn ért haza, de még így sem aludt egész éjjel, így inkább korán felkelt, és bement a kórházba. Végül aztán az irodájáig nem jutott el, leült egy székre az első emeleti váróban, és kibámult a városra, aztán teljesen elmerült a gondolataiban. Ez volt a legrosszabb állapot. Mikor nem tudott mit kezdeni az érzelmeivel, mikor a megnevezhetetlen érzések elborították, és nem hagyták levegőhöz jutni. Ilyenkor hiába próbált valami kiutat találni ebből az örvényből, úgy érezte, esélye sincs menekülni. Most is összecsaptak a feje felett a hullámok, egészen addig, míg Dawn le nem ült mellé.

Shahir, jól van?

Igen. Nem – rázta meg végül a fejét.

Mi a baj?

Nem akarok beszélni róla.

Shahir, olyan feszült, hogy mindjárt felrobban. Milyen a pulzusa? – kapta el a doktornő a férfi csuklóját, mielőtt elhúzta volna. – Gondoltam, hogy az egekben – csóválta meg a fejét. – Akkor most két választása van. Feljön hozzám az irodámba, és elmondja, hogy mi a baj, vagy kap egy elefántnak elég adag nyugtatót és egy huszonnégy órás EKG-t. Hm? Emlékezzen, mit mondott a múltkor! Nem engedhet meg magának még egy infarktust, igaz? Maga a legjobb idegsebészem, nem fogom hagyni, hogy kikészítse magát!

Oké – adta meg magát sóhajtva Shahir, leginkább azért, mert az EKG gondolata felidézte benne azt a jelenetet, mikor Patrick rárontott az irodájában úgy egy évvel ezelőtt. Akkor is éppen az EKG-t rakta fel magára, Patrick pedig egy pillanatra ledermedt, ahogy meglátta ing nélkül. – Menjünk! – állt fel Shahir és várakozón nézett le a nőre.

Jó – mosolygott rá Dawn, így csendben felsétáltak az igazgatói irodába.

Hiányzik ez a hely, tudja? – nézett körül Shahir nosztalgikusan.

Ha egyszer úgy döntök, végleg elmegyek, majd magának adom – mosolygott rá Dawn. – Üljön le! – kínálta hellyel Shahirt, így letelepedtek a két egymás melletti fotelba. – Szóval? Mitől ilyen ideges? Remélem, nem munka?

Nem.

Helyes. Akkor magánélet. Jonathan?

Már hónapokkal korábban szakítottunk.

Tényleg? Sajnálom, Shahir. Azt hittem… mindegy. Elmeséli?

Jonathant? – ráncolta a homlokát Shahir.

Azt is szívesen meghallgatom, de most inkább az érdekel, hogy mi bántja ennyire.

Dr. Patrick Curtis – mondta ki a nevet Shahir, miközben üveges szemekkel meredt maga elé a levegőbe.

Az… a Patrick Curtis? – kérdezte meglepetten Dawn, mire Shahir rábólintott. – De ő… Dublinban…

A Saint George kórházban sebész – cáfolta meg Shahir Dawn értesüléseit.

Vagyis Dr. Williamsnek igaza volt – morogta maga elé Dawn.

Hogy? – kapta fel a fejét Shahir.

Semmi – rázta meg a fejét Dawn.

Dr. Williams és Dr. Curtis jegyesek voltak – nézett Shahir a főnökére. – Tudok róla. Patrick elmondta, mikor elment.

Értem – bólintott rá az igazgatónő. – Mikor Dr. Curtis felmondott, Dr. Williams azt mondta nekem, hogy ez a dublini állás csak kamu.

Dr. Williams miatt ment el. Nem akarta, hogy nap mint nap kellemetlen helyzetbe hozzák egymást. És főleg azt nem akarta, hogy ennek a betegek lássák kárát.

Értem – sóhajtott Dawn. – És… maguk kapcsolatban maradtak azóta?

Háromszor találkoztunk, mióta elment – hajtotta le a fejét Shahir.

És…

Randiztunk, Dr. Bell – nézett végre egyenesen a nőre Shahir.

Úgy érti…

Patrick meleg. Ezért hagyta el Dr. Williamst. De… ő erről nem tud.

Tőlem nem fogja megtudni – ígérte Dawn még kissé dermedten.

Jó – bólintott rá Shahir.

És mi történt? – faggatta tovább Dawn a férfit, de Shahir csak sóhajtott. – Nem sikerült?

Patrick – kezdett bele Shahir, de aztán megcsóválta a fejét, majd vett egy újabb nagy levegőt, majd még egyet. – Patrick a legmegértőbb, legkedvesebb férfi, akivel Victor óta találkoztam. Mindig… mindig tudja, mikor van szükségem egy perc csendre… arra, hogy… megálljak és rendezzem magamban a dolgokat.

Ez eddig jól hangzik, Shahir – nézett rá értetlenül Dawn. – De akkor mi a baj?

Én… nem tudom, én… - kezdett dadogni Shahir, de Dawnt jobban aggasztotta, hogy ahogy kapkodott a levegő után, így megfogta a kezét.

Shahir! Shahir, nyugalom, semmi baj! Lélegezzen lassan és nyugodtan, oké? Hunyja le a szemét, és próbáljon megnyugodni, rendben?

Rendben – bólintott rá Shahir, de azért csak nehezen tudott engedelmeskedni az utasításnak.

Úgy érzem… kedveli Patricket – próbálkozott tovább óvatosan Dawn, mikor Shahir kissé megnyugodott. Direkt nem használt más szavakat, mert tudta, hogy azzal csak még jobban megijeszti és felzaklatja a férfit.

Igen – bólintott rá Shahir, ahogy kinyitotta a szemét.

Nagyon?

Azt hiszem – nyelt egy nagyon a férfi.

És ő?

Mindig… ő hívott el engem. És… tegnap… megcsókolt.

Wáó – mosolyodott el Dawn. – És maga? Hé, nehogy itt kapjon nekem infarktust az irodámban! – fenyegette meg mosolyogva Shahirt, mikor az megint kezdte felizgatni magát. – Meg tudja fogalmazni, hogy mi a baj?

Nem – rázta meg a fejét Shahir.

Talán… nem bízik Patrickben? Az érzéseiben? – találgatott. – Talán az, hogy tisztában van vele, hogy Cassie-t is cserbenhagyta… ijesztő lehet.

Majdnem egy évig… próbálkozott. Nem tett volna ilyet, ha nem gondolja komolyan. Igaz?

Ez nagyon valószínű – mosolyodott el Dawn. – Akkor… lehet, hogy maga még mindig Victort szereti?

Két éve már, hogy szakítottunk – rázta meg a fejét Shahir. Bár Victor gondolata még mindig felkavarta, már határozottan nem volt olyan rossz, mint régen. - És több mint egy éve nem is láttam – tette még hozzá.

Ez nem jelenti, hogy nem kötődik hozzá – nézett rá kérdőn Dawn.

Nem – rázta meg a fejét Shahir. – Eleinte nagyon sokat gondoltam rá, de… most már nem.

Értem. Akkor talán… Patrick mondott valamit, amivel megbántotta? Talán tudatosan egyikük sem vette észre, de mégis… Vagy talán maga mondott neki valamit, amit nem kellett volna?

Nem tudok róla – gondolt utána Shahir. – Ez persze nem jelent semmit.

Lehet, hogy… a sok csalódás után attól fél, hogy benne is csalódnia kell?

Hozzászoktam már a csalódáshoz. Dr. Bell – rázta meg a fejét Shahir, mire Dawn sóhajtott, felállt, és az ablakhoz sétált.

Nem igazán van más ötletem, Shahir – mondta, ahogy a várost nézte.

Patrick… túl… - kezdett bele valamibe a férfi, aztán elakadt. Dawn megfordult, és várakozón nézett rá.

Túl milyen? – kérdezte, mikor Shahir nem folytatta, és visszasétált hozzá, majd leguggolt előtte.

Nem tudom – rázta meg a fejét Shahir, és Dawn látta rajta, hogy próbál tisztába jönni a saját érzéseivel, de Shahirnak ez nem volt könnyű. – Túl jóképű, túl népszerű, túl…

Úgy érti – fogta meg csitítón a kezét a nő -, hogy túl jó magához?

Dr. Bell! – nézett rá megütközve Shahir. – Sok bajom van, de az önértékelési zavar egyelőre még nem szerepel a listámon.

Akkor? Mire gondol?

Ha Patrick belép valahova, azonnal ráirányul minden figyelem, és…

Ő a társaság középpontja, és még élvezi is a rivaldafényt.

Igen. Mindenki rá figyel, mindenki őt nézi, meg sem kell szólalnia… elég a megjelenése, a mosolya…

És ez a figyelem magának túl sok lenne – értette meg Dawn, hogy mi a lényeg.

Azt hiszem.

Nem mondaná el ezt Patricknek?

Minek?

Talán együtt találnának valami megoldást.

Ő ilyen, és én nem akarom megváltoztatni – rázta meg a fejét Shahir. - Tudom, milyen az, mikor mások elvárják, hogy olyan legyek, amilyen nem vagyok. Nagyon sokszor átéltem ezt, Dr. Bell. Én nem akarom ezt tenni vele. De nem tudom, mit tegyek…

Először is… ez egy nagy lépés… már tudja, hogy mi a gond. Most örüljünk ennek egy kicsit. Aztán kapja össze magát, és menjen dolgozni. Abból mindig is erőt tudott meríteni. És ha este kiszabadul innen, akkor már higgadtabban tudja végiggondolni ezt az egészet. Hogy fontos-e önnek annyira Dr. Curtis, hogy megpróbálja elviselni a vele járó figyelmet, meg a többit.

Köszönöm, Dawn – mosolygott halványan Shahir a főnökére. - Ez a beszélgetés életmentő volt. Talán… szó szerint is.

Tudom, Shahir – szorította meg a kezét a nő. – De most menjen! Fél óra múlva igazgatósági ülés, és még bele sem néztem az anyagba.

Segítsek? – ajánlotta Shahir.

Megoldom – nevette el magát a nő, majd felállt, és felsegítette Shahirt is. – És máskor ne húzza fel magát ennyire, rendben?

Rendben – bólintott rá Shahir. – Akkor… megyek dolgozni.

Helyes – bólintott rá a nő, és mosolyogva nézte, ahogy Shahir kisétál az irodájából.

Két nappal később Shahir a nővérpultnál épp az egyik betegének a kartonját töltötte, mikor Dawn megállt mellette a saját paksamétájával.

Beszélt vele? – kérdezte mintegy mellékesen.

Nem – rázta meg a fejét Shahir.

Hibát készül elkövetni – figyelmeztette Dawn.

Már eldöntöttem.

Igen, pontosan az ilyen elhamarkodott döntéseket szoktuk később megbánni – bólintott rá Dawn, majd odaadta a nővérnek a papírokat és elsétált, Shahir pedig tűnődve nézett utána.

Dawn a beszélgetés után felment az irodájába, majd némi tűnődés után fogta a telefonját, és felhívta Dr. Curtist. Bízott benne, hogy még él a régi száma, ha már nem költözött olyan messzire, mint gondolták, és mikor a telefon kicsöngött, megkönnyebbülten kifújta a levegőt.

Dr. Curtis – vette fel a férfi a telefont.

Dr. Bell – mutatkozott be ő is, mire érezte a másik oldalon a meglepődést.

Mit tehetek önért, Dr. Bell? – kérdezte végül Patrick, mikor visszanyerte a hangját.

Lenne egy perce számomra? Tud beszélni?

Öhm… hogyne. Miről lenne szó?

Pár napja volt egy komoly beszélgetésem Dr. Hamzával.

Értem… várna egy percet, Dr. Bell? – kérdezte Patrick, majd bezárkózott egy üres kórterembe, ahol nyugodtan tudott beszélni. – Itt vagyok.

Dr. Curtis… Patrick… Shahir alaposan kiborult.

Mégis elment – sóhajtott Patrick, ahogy leült az ágy szélére. – Pedig kértem… könyörögtem, hogy ne tegye… kértem, hogy legalább beszéljük meg, hogy mondja el, mi a baj. Mit kellett volna még tennem?

Patrick… Shahir néha másként gondolkodik, mint bárki más.

Tudom. Nincs is ezzel baj – rázta meg a fejét Patrick. - Én próbáltam mindig megértő lenni, és… időnként úgy éreztem, sikerül is… néha úgy éreztem, hogy egy hullámhosszon is vagyunk… de végül mindig elutasított. Háromszor, Dawn. Háromszor utasított vissza. És a múlt este… a múlt este az nagyon véglegesnek tűnt.

Talán… talán csak fél valamitől.

De ha nem mondja el, nem tudok segíteni! Dawn… nézze… én tudom, hogy mellette egy kicsit gondolatolvasónak kell lenni, de… nem tudom mit tehettem volna. Nem tudom, mit kellett volna tennem, hogy könnyebb legyen neki. Hogy meg tudjon nyílni. Hogy bízzon bennem. Dawn, én értem, hogy nem tudja elmondani… hogy nem tud beszélni… az érzéseiről… Nekem elég lett volna, ha… a múlt este nem hagy ott úgy… elég lett volna… bármi apró jel, hogy… van még valami halvány esélyem. De… ha egy év alatt nem tudtam ezt elérni…

Adhatna neki még egy esélyt.

Az esély sosem rajtam múlt. Én mindig nyitva hagytam a lehetőséget… mind a háromszor úgy engedtem el… a múlt héten is… hogy ha bármikor… meggondolja… ha bármikor szüksége lenne rám… csak hívjon. Csak egy szavába kerül. De sosem hívott. Pedig sokáig vártam rá. Még most is csak egy szavába kerülne. De nem fog hívni. Tudom. Érzem. Ahogy eddig sem hívott soha.

Értem – sóhajtott a nő. – Csak… rossz… ilyen szomorúnak látni. Tudom, hogy… maga is hiányzik neki…

Azt hiszem, ő már meghozta ezt a döntést, Dawn, és… én elfogadtam. Még akkor is, ha sosem érthetem meg az okát.

Aggódom érte, Patrick – ismerte be a nő. – Ez az idegeskedés nem tesz jót a szívének. Ő amúgy is elég stresszes, nem kell még neki ez.

Tudom. De úgy érzem, hogy ha meglátna, csak még jobban felzaklatná magát. Amikor elment… hát… nem akarom tudni, milyen volt a pulzusa. De higgye el, ha tovább bonyolítjuk ezt, akkor… az csak még jobban megviselné.

Értem.

Dawn… én szerettem őt. Szeretem. De nem tehetek semmit, amíg ő nem akarja. Mit mondott magának?

Ezt nem szeretném elmondani, Patrick. Shahir bízik bennem, és én nem akarom elárulni.

Értem. Ez esetben nem sokat tehetek.

Rendben… akkor… elnézést, hogy zavartam, Dr. Curtis.

Nem, Dr. Bell, köszönöm, hogy hívott. És köszönöm, hogy mellette van. Vigyázzon rá!

Megteszem, amit tudok – csóválta meg a fejét a nő, majd még elköszöntek, és letették a telefont.

Dawn még egy percig fejcsóválva ült a helyén. Valóban aggódott Shahirért. Mint betegéért, mint kollégáért, mint barátért. Ennek ellenére nem tudta, mit tehetne. Gondolta még egyszer beszél Shahirral, de ahogy elsétált arra, a kollégája irodája már sötét volt, nyilvánvalóan hazament. Végül még sóhajtott egyet, aztán ő is összepakolta a holmiját, és elhagyta a kórházat.


	5. Chapter 5

Újabb bő fél év telt el, míg egy este a mentők két autóbalesetes férfit hoztak be a Hope Zionba, az egyikük Patrick volt. Zachnek, aki odarohant hozzájuk elakadt a szava a meglepődéstől, de Patrick nem is hagyta feleszmélni.

Zach, én jól vagyok! Két törött borda. Max három. Foglalkozz vele! – mondta levegőért kapkodva, és a másik hordágyra pillantott, amit akkor hoztak be.

Oké - mérte fel a helyzetet Zach is, és ő is úgy látta, hogy a másik rosszabb állapotban van. – Ki ő? – kérdezte még Patricket, miközben a másik férfit vizsgálta.

Tom Winston, harminchat éves. Oldalból kapta az ütközést. Be volt kötve, de az oldalirányban nem ért semmit – szorította Patrick az oldalára a kezét. Úgy fájtak a bordái, hogy alig bírt levegőt venni.

Valaki adjon 20 mg ibuprofént Dr. Curtisnek! – rendelkezett Zach, mire az egyik nővér rábólintott és elsietett.

Mink van? – ért oda abban a pillanatban Alex is. – Patrick! – nézett döbbenten a volt kollégájára.

Valószínű gerincsérülés – mondta Patrick le nem véve a szemét a másikról. – Hívd Shahirt! – pillantott végre Alexre.

Shahir már hazament – fogta meg a kezét Alex, miközben Patrick a másik kezébe megkapta a fájdalomcsillapítót. – De biztos vagyok benne, hogy Dr. …

Alex! – szorította meg a kezét Patrick. – Kérlek! Hívd be Shahirt!

Patrick, az húsz perc! Legalább! – próbált Alex észérvekkel hatni a férfira, de az hajthatatlan volt.

Addig elkészül a CT – erősködött Patrick, mire Alex megrázta a fejét.

Jó, hívom Shahirt, de utána békén maradsz és engeded végre, hogy megvizsgáljalak! – nézett rá kihívóan.

Rendben – egyezett bele Patrick, de mikor Alex két perccel később visszalépett hozzá, megfogta a nő kezét. – Csak még egy dolog.

Patrick, már a röntgenben kéne lenned. Majd útközben elmondod, oké?

Oké – adta meg magát a férfi, így elindultak.

Mit szeretnél még? – kérdezte végül Alex.

Ha Shahir megműti… szeretnék előtte beszélni vele. Intézd el nekem! Ne mondd meg neki, hogy én… csak, hogy valaki… szeretne vele beszélni.

Nem biztos, hogy lesz ideje ilyesmire – csóválta meg a fejét Alex.

Tudom. De azért próbáld meg! – kérte Patrick, mielőtt betolták a röntgenbe, és Alex sóhajtva megadta magát.

Végül Patricknak szerencséje volt, valóban megúszta pár törött bordával a dolgot, de Alex így is úgy döntött, hogy két nap megfigyelésre bent tartja, így adott neki egy ágyat, és végül Patrick rimánkodására Shahir keresésére indult, aki elvileg már megérkezett, így legalább nagyjából tudta, hogy merre keresse.

Shahir! – szólt utána a műtőhöz vezető folyosón, mikor meglátta.

Mennem kell bemosakodni – nézett rá a férfi.

Stabil a beteged?

Egyelőre – tűnődött el Shahir.

Valaki szeretne beszélni veled.

Alex! – nézett rá türelmetlenül Shahir.

Csak egy perc, Shahir. Azt hiszem… fontos. A négyesben – mondta, mire Shahir megcsóválta a fejét, és elindult a nevezett szobába, csak, hogy amikor belép, ledermedjen egy pillanatra.

Patrick! – lépett közelebb az ágyhoz, mire a másik is felnézett.

Shahir… de jó, hogy itt vagy…

Mi történt?

Én… jól vagyok… három törött borda az egész, meg pár karcolás. De… megműtöd Tom Winstont, ugye?

Olyan a gerince, mint a hullámvasút. Hosszú műtét lesz – csóválta meg a fejét Shahir, mire Patrick felé nyújtotta a kezét. Shahir egy sóhajjal megfogta, és leült mellé.

Shahir – hajtotta le a fejét Patrick. – Shahir, tudom, hogy… nem volt jogom belerángatni téged… és nincs jogom ezt kérni, de… mentsd meg, kérlek! – nézett fel rimánkodva Shahirra.

Akkor nem vesztegethetek több időt – mondta Shahir, akiben lassan összeállt a kép. Lesütött szemmel sóhajtott egyet, de aztán felnézett. – Megteszem, amit tudok – ígérte, majd felállt és kisétált, Patrick pedig szomorúan nézett utána. Tudta, hogy nagy valószínűséggel kést döfött Shahir szívébe, de ez alkalommal csak az számított, hogy segíthessen Tomnak.

Shahir valóban mindent megtett, amit idegsebészként lehetett, az, hogy a műtét nem úgy alakult, ahogy tervezték, nem rajta múlt. Néhány órával a beszélgetésük után halkan belépett Patrick szobájába. Általában nem szokott nagy ügyet csinálni belőle, hogy hogyan számoljon be a hozzátartozóknak egy-egy műtét eredményéről, de most még ő is elgondolkodott azon, mit mondjon. Patrick, még ha nem is mondta ki soha, még ha magában sem fogalmazta meg soha, túlságosan fontos volt neki, és nem akart neki fájdalmat okozni. Mikor odasétált az ágyhoz, gyengéden megérintette Patrick vállát, aki azonnal felébredt.

Shahir! – nézett rá reménykedve, de ez egy pillanat alatt el is tűnt. – Mi történt?

Komoly komplikációk léptek fel a műtét alatt.

A fenébe, Shahir! – fakadt ki Patrick. – Ne pont most kezdj el köntörfalazni! Mi történt! Az igazat! – mondta, majd lassan felült, de a fájdalom, amit érzett, ott volt az arcán, belevegyülve az aggodalom sápadtságába. Shahir leült mellé, és megfogta a kezét.

A barátod rosszul viselte az altatást. Megállt a szíve, újra kellett élesztenünk. Még most is… kritikus. Dr. Bell mellette van, vigyáz rá, de… ebben az állapotban bármi történhet.

Istenem! – hajtotta a tenyerébe az arcát Patrick. – Mi a fenéért ragaszkodtam ahhoz az átkozott mozihoz? – tette fel a költői kérdést inkább csak saját magának.

Ami történt, nem a te hibád – szorította meg a karját Shahir. – Ha… gyorsabb lettem volna, talán el tudtuk volna kerülni az egészet.

Láthatnám?

Az intenzíven van – rázta meg a fejét Shahir. – Tudod, hogy nem engedhetlek be oda.

Kérlek, Shahir! Látnom kell! Shahir, tudom, hogy nem szereted megszegni a szabályokat… és tudom, hogy minden szabálynak oka van, de… most az egyszer tegyél kivételt, kérlek!

Dawn leszedi a fejemet, ha meglát ott téged. Alex pedig azért, mert hagylak felkelni – húzta el a száját Shahir. – Szerzek egy tolószéket, addig…

Shahir, el tudok menni odáig! – próbált felkelni Patrick, de Shahir visszanyomta az ágyra.

És vissza is? – nézett rá szigorúan, mire Patrick megadta magát, megvárta a tolószéket, és Shahir áttolta az intenzívre.

Nem vihetlek be hozzá – állt meg végül az ablak előtt, ahonnan Patrick legalább láthatta a párját.

Tudom – mondta rekedten Patrick, de abban a pillanatban Dawn lépett oda hozzájuk. Először le akarta szidni mind a kettőt, de aztán belátta, hogy jelen helyzetben sem a volt kollégájának, sem Shahirnak nem hiányzik egy fejmosás. Mindketten eléggé padlón vannak anélkül is.

Gyenge a szíve – mondta halkan. – Küzd – szorította meg Patrick vállát. – Reméljük elég lesz – mondta, majd elsétált.

Jó, és most visszaviszlek! – mondta Shahir, és még mielőtt az megszólalhatott volna, Patrickba fojtott mindent tiltakozást. – Neked is pihenned kell!

Oké – adta meg magát Patrick, Shahir pedig visszatolta a szobájába, és segített neki lefeküdni.

Itt maradjak veled? – kérdezte végül.

Vigyázz inkább rá!

Patrick, a gerince rendben van. A szívére pedig Dr. Bell nálam sokkal jobban tud vigyázni.

Oké… akkor… menj csak haza, és pihenj! – nézett fel Patrick Shahirra.

Biztos?

Igen – bólintott rá Patrick. – És… köszönöm, hogy bejöttél! – mondta még, mire Shahir rábólintott, és elsétált.

Shahir másnap reggel még épp csak felébredt, mikor Alex hívta. Nem túl jó előérzettel vette fel a telefont, és nem is csalódott végül a megérzésében.

Mi történt? - szólt bele köszönés nélkül.

Gondoltam szeretnél tudni róla, mielőtt bejössz… a beteged, akit műtöttél… hajnalban meghalt. Dawn mindent megtett érte, de nem tudta visszahozni.

Értem – sóhajtott Shahir. – Dr. Curtis tudja már?

Igen, magam mondtam el neki.

Hogy van?

Beleimádkoztam egy nyugtatót, most alszik.

Helyes – bólintott rá Shahir. – Hamarosan ott leszek.

Oké, Shahir – mondta Alex, majd letette a telefont, és nem kevés aggodalommal nézett Patrickre, akit bár tényleg kiütött a gyógyszer egy időre, de Alex tudta, hogy még nincs túl a nehezén.

Shahirnak, mikor egy órával később beért a kórházba, az első útja Patrickhez vezetett, de mielőtt belépett volna hozzá, Dawn megfogta a karját.

Adjon neki egy kis időt! Hadd pihenjen!

Dr. Bell! – nézett rá tanácstalanul Shahir.

Mind a ketten ki vannak borulva. Higgyen nekem, Shahir, várjon egy kicsit! Inkább mondja el, hogy van?

Jól vagyok – csóválta meg a fejét Shahir.

Biztos?

Nem – ismerte be végül a férfi. – Rám bízta a párját… és én cserbenhagytam.

Ez nem igaz, Shahir.

Itt kellett volna lennem az éjjel!

Shahir, mindent megpróbáltam. Nem tehetett volna többet, mint én.

Tudom, de… ha előbb ideérek az este, ha… gyorsabb vagyok műtét közben…

Ha kapkod, elvág egy artériát, és ott vérzik el maga előtt az asztalon – mondta neki szigorúan Dawn. – Nem bírta a szíve. Ez ellen sem maga sem én nem tehettünk semmit.

Igen – bólintott rá minden meggyőződés nélkül Shahir, majd elsétált, és felment az irodájába.

Shahir vagy egy órát képes volt a munkájával foglalkozni, de aztán lecsapta a méretes lexikont, amit épp olvasott, és lement Patrickhez. Halkan kopogott be az ajtaján, de Patrick ébren volt, törökülésben ült az ágyán, de még nem túl tiszta tekintettel nézett maga elé.

Patrick – lépett be Shahir.

Szeretnék most egyedül lenni – mondta a férfi rezzenéstelenül.

Csak… el akartam mondani… hogy sajnálom…

Mit is mondtál nekem? – kapta fel a fejét Patrick, mint aki akkor ébred fel. – Hogy te nem tudsz bűntudatot érezni?

Ez nem volt fair – mondta Shahir lesütött szemmel.

Shahir, hagyj most békén! – süllyedt vissza az apátiába Patrick. – Nem akarok látni senkit. Hagyj magamra!

Rendben – bólintott rá Shahir, és kiment a szobából.

Hé, minden rendben? – állt meg mellette Maggie. – Jól vagy?

Igen. Igen, jól vagyok – pillantott rá Shahir, de abban a pillanatban rezgett a zsebében a telefon. Csak ránézett, aztán Maggie-re. – Zach hív, mennem kell! – mondta, majd elsietett.

A következő két napban Shahir igyekezett annyit dolgozni, amennyit csak tudott, addig lekötötte a gondolatait. Dawn próbált szóba állni vele, de miután a férfi karakánul kiosztotta, úgy döntött, ad neki egy kis időt lehiggadni, és inkább békén hagyta.

Harmadik nap délelőtt Shahir épp az irodájában ült, mikor Patrick bekopogott hozzá.

Bejöhetek? – kérdezte óvatosan. Shahir csak nézte egy darabig, ezer gondolat futott át a fején, de végül rábólintott. Patrick belépett, és betette maga mögött az ajtót. – Nem akartam köszönés nélkül elmenni – sétált közelebb. – És… szeretnék bocsánatot kérni. Shahir, én… nem voltam teljesen magamnál… nem tudtam, mit mondok. Soha nem mondanék neked ilyet… én…

Tudom – bólintott rá Shahir, majd sóhajtott. – Nem haragudtam rád…

Tudom, hogy megbántottalak.

Nem számít – rázta meg a fejét Shahir. – És… örülök, hogy jól vagy.

Igen. Nekem szerencsém volt – hajtotta le a fejét. – Megyek… Alex hazaengedett.

Vigyázz magadra! – szólt utána Shahir, de mikor Patrick nyitotta volna az ajtót, végül visszafordult.

Shahir… nézd, én tudom… hogy nem szereted az ilyesmit, de… nekem most… nagyon kéne egy ölelés. Csak egy pillanatra. Megtennéd? Hm? – kérdezte reménykedve, mire Shahir egy sóhajjal megadta magát. Felállt és odasétált Patrickhez, aztán megölelte.

Köszönöm, Shahir! – súgta neki Patrick.

Jobban kellett volna vigyáznom rá – hajtotta le a fejét Shahir, mikor elengedte a másikat, de Patrick megrázta a fejét.

Tudom, hogy mindent megtettél. Én nem… hibáztatlak. Akkor sem… akkor sem tettem, mikor… bejöttél hozzám, csak… senkit nem bírtam elviselni.

Tudom – bólintott rá Shahir, de abban a pillanatban rezgett a telefonja.

Hagylak dolgozni – mondta neki Patrick. – Köszönök mindent, Shahir! – szorította meg még a karját, aztán kisétált az irodájából. Shahir ránézett a telefonjára, aztán lesietett a sürgősségire, onnan pedig a műtőbe, így csak kora délután volt egy kis ideje leülni az irodájában.

Egy jó órával később Dawn, aki épp elment az iroda előtt, bekopogott Shahirhoz.

Kop-kop! – mosolygott rá. – Hogy érzi magát?

Nem igazán tudom – rázta meg a fejét Shahir.

Gondoltam. Beszéltek azóta?

Bejött elköszönni – ráncolta a homlokát Shahir. – Mielőtt hazament.

Hiányzik? – kérdezte Dawn, miközben becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

Sokszor igen. De ő már továbblépett.

Nem tudom, Shahir. Mikor behozták, az első kérdése maga volt.

Mert féltette a barátját. Abban bízott, hogy én tudok neki segíteni.

Talán. És most?

Milyen választ vár erre a kérdésre Dr. Bell?

Nem igazán tudom – vette kölcsön a nő Shahir szavait.

Értem. Én pedig nem igazán tudom, mit kellene rá mondanom. Alex hazaengedte. Még nincs teljesen jól, de rendbe jön. Fizikailag előbb, mint lelkileg.

Értem. Sajnálom, hogy ez így alakult, Shahir – sóhajtott Dawn.

Igen, én is – tűnődött el Shahir. – De most, ha megengedi…

Persze! Első a munka – bólintott rá Dawn, majd elsétált, és hagyta Shahirt dolgozni.


	6. Chapter 6

Jó fél évvel később, egy meleg, nyári este Shahir a parton ült egy padon, de láthatóan nem volt tudatában a környezetének. Talán még azt sem tudta volna megmondani, hogy miért épp ott kötött ki, vagy hogy került oda. Patrick, aki épp futni indult a parkba, véletlenül vette észre. Messziről látta, hogy valami nincs rendben, így megállt, kifújta magát, majd még egy percig tűnődött, hogy mit tegyen, aztán egy sóhajjal megadta magát, és odasétált hozzá.

Shahir! – szólította meg, de nem sok reakciót kapott. A férfi egy pillanatra ránézett, de nagyjából ennyi.

Megengeded, hogy leüljek? – kérdezte közelebb lépve, mire Shahir a pad egyik sarkába húzódott. Patrick érezte ebben a távolságtartást, azt, hogy olyan feszült, hogy majd szétrobban, így kissé távolabb ült le tőle. - Nem megyek közelebb – ígérte. – Így jó lesz? – kérdezte, mire Shahir némi tűnődés után rábólintott.

Patrick tudta, hogy most nem lenne célszerű mindjárt faggatózással nyitni a beszélgetést, így inkább csendben maradt egy darabig, míg Shahir légzése le nem csillapodott valamelyest. Közben a távolban úszó vitorlásokat figyelte, és hallgatta a víz csobogását. Jó tíz perc után sandított csak Shahirra.

Elmondod, mi a baj? – kérdezte óvatosan, de az, ahogy Shahir a homlokát ráncolta, azt mutatta neki, hogy még nem igazán tud beszélni arról, ami bántja. – Gyakran jössz ide? – kérdezte inkább.

Nem – rázta meg a fejét Shahir, és Patrick örült, hogy legalább megszólalt. Nem volt biztos benne, hogy sikerül bármi reakciót kicsikarnia belőle, még abban sem, hogy a hangja eljut hozzá, de ezek szerint mégis.

Gondoltam. Mindig erre futok, és még sosem láttalak. Eljöhetnél néha te is futni. Jót tenne neked. Én… sok feszültséget kiadok magamból. Főleg egy rossz nap után – mondta, de aztán nem erőltette tovább a beszélgetést, míg Shahir egy újabb tíz perccel később nem vett egy nagy levegőt.

Patrick… te jól ismersz engem – pillantott egy másodpercre Patrickra. – Tudod, hogy… sosem szokott meghatni… a betegeim… háttere… a történetük… az egész… sosem szoktak közelebb kerülni hozzám…

Ez nem igaz, Shahir. Amennyire emlékszem Ava igen is közel került hozzád – emlékeztette Shahirt az utolsó közös betegükre. – Vigyáztál rá, és támogattad.

Ava… - idézte fel a fiatal lányt Shahir is. – Azt mondta… a parti előtt… mikor bementem hozzá… hogy nagyon… jól nézek ki.

Mert azon a partin tényleg nagyon jól néztél ki. Szívdöglesztően jól. Nem is értem, hogy engedhettelek el, hogy egy másik pasival randizz – emlékezett vissza Patrick is, aztán visszatért a témához. – Találkoztál Avaval azóta? Elment Párizsba?

Bejött hozzám… egy fél éve, mikor jött kontrollra az orvosához. Elment Párizsba, de aztán visszajött. Szakított a barátjával. És még azt is mondta, hogy… azóta nagyon sok helyzetben… eszébe jut, amit akkor este mondtam neki. Hogy nem szabad… elhamarkodott döntéseket hoznia. Azt mondta, minden nehéz helyzetben hallja a hangom, mikor erre figyelmeztettem.

Sokat segítettél neki. Sínre tetted az életét.

Igen. Neki igen.

Mi történt? – kérdezte Patrick egy egész kicsit közelebb ülve Shahirhoz. Az egy pillanatra rosszallón elhúzta a száját, de mivel máshogy nem reagált, Patrick maradt a helyén.

Elvesztettünk egy beteget – csóválta meg a fejét Shahir, akinek megint üvegesedni kezdett a tekintete, ahogy a dolog eszébe jutott.

Sajnálom, Shahir – mondta kedvesen Patrick, de aztán megcsóválta a fejét. – De… te szoktad mondani, hogy nem menthetük meg mindig mindenkit.

Tudom. Tudom, mit mondtam – nézett rá végre egyenesen a másik. – De itt nem ez a lényeg. Tudom, hogy nem menthetünk meg mindig mindenkit. Előfordul, hogy valaki meghal a műtőasztalon. Igen, ilyen van… az embernek van tőle egy rossz napja, de… másnap belátja, hogy a többi betegnek szüksége van rá, és tovább kell lépnie, és tennie a dolgát. Segíteni azokon, akiken még lehet.

Akkor ez az eset miért rázott meg ennyire?

Egy tizenkét éves fiú volt… akit a nevelőapja és a részeg haverjai megerőszakoltak és halálra vertek.

Istenem – hunyta le a szemét Patrick.

Több vérömleny volt az agyában. Valószínűleg többször fejbe rúgták – folytatta Shahir most éppen azon az érzelemmentes hangon, amit általában használt, ha a betegeiről beszélt. – De mégis… ezzel még kezdhettem volna valamit, mert… időben a műtőbe került. Talán megúszhatta volna maradandó agykárosodás nélkül. De olyan súlyos belső vérzései voltak, hogy Dawn és Alex együtt sem bírtak vele. Több létfontosságú szerve súlyosan sérült. A mája, a lépe… Egyszerűen elvérzett. Ott előttünk.

Ez szörnyű – csóválta meg a fejét Patrick, majd mindketten elhallgattak egy időre, de aztán Patrick kifakadt.

Az ilyen elmebeteg állatok miatt ítélik el sokan a melegeket. Mert azt hiszik, mind ilyenek vagyunk.

Ez nem erről szólt, Patrick. Ez az… ember… akkor is megtette volna ezt, ha az élettársának lánya van. És még azt mondják, hogy az én érzéseimmel van baj…

Shahir! – nézett rá döbbenten Patrick. – Nincs a te érzéseiddel semmi baj! Még ha nem is tudsz beszélni róla, még ha nehéz is kimutatni, még ha nem is tudod megnevezni őket, ott vannak benned! Sokkal több segíteni akarás van benned, mint a legtöbb emberben, még ha ezt jól is leplezed. De abban a baromban nincs más, csak gonoszság és kegyetlenség. Remélem, a sitten majd helyre teszik az agyát.

Ez már nem hozza vissza a fiút – rázta meg a fejét Shahir.

Nem. De azért adna némi elégtételt – mondta bosszúsan Patrick, aztán vett egy nagy levegőt. – Shahir… nem jönnél el most hozzám? Nem szeretem a gondolatot, hogy egyedül legyél ilyen hangulatban – mondta, de Shahir csak összehúzta a szemét a javaslatra. – Ha csendre van szükséged, békén hagylak. Megígérem! De szeretnék a közeledben lenni – ajánlotta, és Shahir végre valóban eltöprengett a lehetőségen. Közben Patrick sóhajtott, és egy pillanatra a tenyerébe temette az arcát. – Átkozottul nehéz – csóválta meg a fejét, mire Shahir rápillantott.

Micsoda?

Ellenállni az ösztönöknek. Hogy… átöleljelek, és a füledbe súgjam, hogy minden rendben lesz. Ne! Ne félj, nem fogom megtenni – mondta Shahirnak, aki közben lesütötte a szemét és megfeszült az álkapcsa. – Emlékszem még, mit mondtál régebben. De ettől még nem hagylak itt, hogy tovább szenvedj egyedül a gondolataiddal. Gyere! – állt fel, és Shahir fele nyújtotta a kezét. Shahir még egy kis ideig töprengett, de aztán nagy nehezen rászánta magát, hogy megfogja Patrick kezét, és felálljon.

Csendben sétáltak el Patrick kocsijáig, és beszálltak.

Ilyenkor szoktad kitalálni, hogy vigyelek a legközelebbi metróállomáshoz – sandított Shahirra Patrick, aztán elmosolyodott. – Csak ugratlak – szorította meg Shahir csuklóját. – Tudom, ilyenkor nem kéne. Sajnálom! Mehetünk?

Mehetünk – hagyta jóvá Shahir, így Patrick beindította a kocsit, és elindultak.

Örülök, hogy beleegyeztél – nézett közben Shahirra Patrick. – Aggódtam volna érted, ha egyedül maradsz.

Jól vagyok – rázta meg a fejét Shahir.

Igen, tudom – bólintott rá Patrick, és legközelebb csak akkor szólalt meg, mikor beállt a ház elé a kocsival. – Gyere! – hívta Shahirt, majd kiszálltak.

Bocs a rumliért – vont vállat, miközben kinyitotta az ajtót. – Nem számítottam vendégre. Nem volt nálam senki… már egy ideje.

Nem számít – nézett körül Shahir.

Kérsz valamit? Narancslé, ásványvíz, tea?

Nem – rázta meg a fejét Shahir.

Shahir, lefogadom, hogy egész nap nem ettél, nem ittál.

Nem, ez nem igaz – rázta meg a fejét Shahir.

Oké, elhiszem – adta meg magát Patrick. – Nem baj, ha én gyorsan elmegyek tusolni és átöltözni?

Menj csak – bólintott rá Shahir.

Oké, addig… helyezd magad kényelembe, és… ha meggondolnád magad, a konyhában találsz mindent – mondta, majd magára hagyta Shahirt, aki leült az egyik fotelba. Egy jó darabig csak nézett maga elé a levegőbe, de aztán vett egy nagy levegőt, és a kezébe vett egy orvosi szaklapot, amit az asztalon talált.

Munkaterápia? Az mindig beválik, igaz? Nekem is – állt meg mögötte Patrick húsz perccel később. – Hagyjalak olvasni, vagy van kedved dumálni? Esetleg összedobhatnánk közben valami vacsorát? – kérdezte, de mikor Shahir nem túl lelkesen felnézett rá, elnevette magát. – Oké, hagylak olvasni. Tejszínes csirke salátával? Nem vagyok egy virtuóz szakács, de általában ehető, amit főzök. Ha nagyon rossz lesz, majd rendelünk egy pizzát. Ha kellenék… csak szólj, vagy gyere utánam a konyhába, oké?

Oké – bólintott rá Shahir, majd ahogy Patrick magára hagyta, visszasüllyedt az újságba, és csak egy jó fél órával később ment Patrick után.

Üdv! – mosolygott rá Patrick, majd elé tett egy pohár narancslevet.

Köszönöm! – mosolyodott el egy röpke pillanatra Shahir is, és belekortyolt.

Jobb a kedved – vette alaposabban szemügyre Patrick.

Igen. Munkaterápia – bólintott rá Shahir.

Segítesz? Már csak a salátát kell összevágni.

Nem vagyok túl jó ebben – jött zavarba Shahir.

Akkor csináljuk együtt – ajánlotta Patrick, és leült Shahir mellé, hogy együtt összehozzák a salátát. Mire végeztek, a csirke is elkészült, így Patrick megterített, közben Shahirra nézett, és elnevette magát.

Nem fogadok el kifogást! Ha már megcsináltuk, meg is esszük. Különben is, mikor ettél utoljára normális kaját? Amit a kórház büféjében kapsz, az minden, csak nem normális kaja – mondta, mire Shahir végleg megadta magát.

Rendben, lássuk, mit főztél? – nézett kíváncsian az edénybe, mire Patrick is rábólintott, és enni kezdtek. Közben Patrick a kórházról próbálta faggatni Shahirt, hogy mi történt a többiekkel, mióta nem találkozott velük, és Shahir mesélt is ezt-azt, igaz, csak röviden, aztán, mikor végeztek, visszatelepedtek a nappaliba.

Ezúttal Patrick a kanapéra ült, és sikerült maga mellé csábítania Shahirt is.

És veled mi történt mostanában? – kérdezte Shahir fele fordulva.

Nem történt semmi különös – rázta meg a fejét Shahir.

Engem mégis érdekel. Tudom, hogy sokat dolgozol, de… semmi magánélet?

Semmi említésre méltó. És te? – kérdezett vissza Shahir, aztán eltűnődött. – Ezt nem kellett volna megkérdeznem, igaz?

Semmi baj, Shahir – nyugtatta meg Patrick, de azért kicsit elszomorodott. – Velem sem történt semmi említésre méltó az elmúlt időszakban – mondta, majd kis időre elcsendesedtek.

Shahir – fogta meg végül a férfi kezét Patrick. – Olyan jó, hogy itt vagy! És… bízom benne, hogy egy kicsit sikerült… elfeledtetnem ezt a rossz napot.

Igen – tűnődött el Shahir. – Köszönöm!

Szívesen. És… remélem… ez az este máshogy végződik majd, mint eddig az összes többi – mosolyodott el Patrick, majd megcirógatta Shahir arcát, majd odahajolt hozzá, és megcsókolta.

Egy kis ideig úgy tűnt, hogy ez az este Shahirnál is áttöri a jeget, de végül elhúzódott Patricktől.

Nem kell ezt tenned, hogy megvigasztalj! – mondta lesütött szemmel, de Patrick megint megcirógatta az arcát.

Nem azért csinálom.

Akkor miért? – kérdezte Shahir, akit bár az ilyen félreolvasásai mindig össze szoktak zavarni, most inkább megkönnyebbült, Patrick pedig egy sóhajjal eltűnődött, de aztán Shahirra mosolygott.

Biztos vagy benne, hogy hallani akarod? – kérdezte, mire Shahir kimondhatatlanul zavarba jött. – Gondoltam – nevette el magát Patrick, és inkább újra megcsókolta Shahirt, aki ez alkalommal már jobban felengedett, de aztán mégis megszakította a csókot.

Nem értelek – fordult el Patricktől.

Miért?

Hogy tudsz… ilyen… kedves lenni hozzám… azok után… hogy hagytam meghalni a párodat, akit szerettél?

Ez már megbeszéltük, Shahir – fogta meg Shahir karját Patrick, de nem tudta visszafordítani maga felé. – Ami történt nem a te hibád. Ha mindenképp részt akarsz benn vállalni… legfeljebb… öt százalék. Ahogy Dawnnak is. Én már hibásabb vagyok, de még én is talán csak tíz százalékban. A többi felelősség azé a paraszté, aki nem adta meg az elsőbbséget, és belénk rohant. Nekem is idő kellett, hogy ezt megértsem, de most már tudom, hogy így van. Nem vagy hibás, Shahir, és én nem is hibáztatlak semmiért. Szeretném, ha te sem hibáztatnád magad! Rendben? – kérdezte szelíden, mire Shahir nagy nehezen rábólintott. – Akkor jó. És különben is… sosem köszöntem meg neked, hogy elvittél hozzá… hogy utoljára még láthattam. Köszönöm, Shahir! Ez nagyon sokat jelentett nekem akkor. És az is, hogy félretettél minden mást, hogy segíts. Tudom, hogy ez milyen nehéz lehetett, különösen neked, de te mégis megtetted. Félre tetted a saját érzéseidet… Shahir… - szorította meg a másik karját Patrick, mikor az ezekre a szavakra lehajtotta a fejét. – Shahir… tudom, hogy akkor sok érzés kavargott benned, olyan érzések, amiket nem tudnál megnevezni… de akkor nem hagytad, hogy elborítson, és ez óriási dolog. Megküzdöttél vele… azért, hogy segíthess. Ez nagyon… önzetlen és nemes volt tőled, és nekem nagyon jólesett akkor. De… ne legyünk szomorúak ma este, oké? Igen, szerettem Tomot, és igen… sokszor nagyon hiányzik. Elmondhatatlanul. De… ő már nem lehet velem. És… ma este szeretnék előre nézni. Tudom, hogy ő is ezt szeretné. Mit szólsz hozzá?

Oké. Nézzünk előre – bólintott rá Shahir, de a másik látta rajta, hogy még azon tűnődik, amit mondott neki. Látta, hogy próbálja helyre tenni a dolgokat magában, de azt is, hogy ehhez több idő kell majd neki.

Rendben – mosolyodott el végül Patrick. – De… volt egy kérdésem még régebben, amire nem adtál nekem választ.

Igen.

És… most már tudod?

Igen.

És elmondod?

Nem.

Shahir…

Ezt… nekem kell kezelnem – tűnődött el Shahir.

Értem – bólintott rá Patrick. – De ugye tudod, hogy elmondhatod, bármi is az?

Tudom.

Hát jó, akkor ezt a titkot most megtarthatod – engedte meg nagy kegyesen, aztán elnevette magát, és Shahir arcán is feltűnt egy halvány mosoly.

Már majdnem elfelejtettem a mosolyodat – gyönyörködött benne Patrick. – Mindig elbűvölsz vele – mondta, mire Shahir zavartan elmosolyodott. - Hm… az előző jobban tetszett – nevette el magát Patrick, aztán megfogta Shahir kezét. – Nem kell azért mosolyognod, mert én azt szeretném. Csak amikor te is úgy szeretnéd. Semmit sem kell tenned azért, mert én azt szeretném. Oké?

Oké – bólintott rá tűnődve Shahir.

Akkor jó – mosolygott rá Patrick, és újra megcsókolta.

Ebben a csókban már egészen elvesztek, és Patrick már majdnem el is feledkezett mindenről, mikor érezte a Shahiron, hogy kezd kissé feszültté válni. Egy pillanatra eltűnődött azon, hogy vajon tett-e valami rosszat, de mivel a másikban nem ezt érezte, inkább lassan elhúzódott tőle, és megcirógatta az arcát.

Izgulsz? – kérdezte kedvesen.

Igen – ismerte be Shahir.

Nem kell – szorította meg a kezét egy pillanatra Patrick. – Ez nem egy vizsga.

Neked nem.

Nem tudom eloszlatni ezt az érzést, igaz? Tudom. Semmi baj – mosolygott Shahirra Patrick, és röviden megcsókolta. – Emlékszel, mit mondtam az előbb, ugye? Nem kell tenned semmit, ami nem jön magától. És ha olyat tennék, ami nem esik jól, nyugodtan szólj, vagy fogd meg a kezem, rendben?

Patrick…

Nem akarod?

De igen.

Csak ez számít. És az, amit mondtam. Nem felejted el, ugye?

Megpróbálom.

Helyes. Gyere! – állt fel Patrick, és felhúzta a másikat is. – Azt hiszem, ez nekünk nem kell – lazította meg Shahir nyakkendőjét, majd levette róla, és a kanapéra dobta, aztán kigombolta az inge felső gombját, majd egy lépést hátralépett, és szemügyre vette a férfit. – Hm… határozottan jobb. Eddig is megőrjítettél, de így… Gyere! – fogta meg újra a férfi kezét, és maga után húzta a hálószobába.


	7. Chapter 7

Mikor becsukódott mögöttük az ajtó, Patrick megállt Shahirral szemben, és végigcirógatta a két karját, de látta a másikon, hogy ez nem igazán tetszett neki.

Legyek határozottabb? – kérdezte, mire Shahir rábólintott.

Igen.

Hát jó – tűnt fel egy komisz mosoly Patrick arcán, majd lassan kigombolta Shahir ingét, és levette róla. – Ugye tudod… hogy akkor régen… teljesen… leblokkoltam, mikor beléptem az irodádba, és megláttalak ing nélkül? Teljesen elfeledkeztem arról, hogy hol vagyok, miért jöttem, és mit akarok… még az is csak másodpercekkel később jutott el az agyamig, hogy mit csinálsz, és meg kéne kérdeznem, hogy jól vagy-e. Mikor belebújtál az ingedbe az járt a fejemben, hogy ezt nem kéne hagynom, inkább a többi ruhádtól is meg kellene szabadítanom. Kár, hogy… üveges az irodád, és Ava várt ránk… ha nem így van… talán sok minden máshogy alakult volna. De most itt az ideje valóra váltani, amiről akkor még csak álmodtam – mondta, majd határozottan közelebb húzta magához Shahirt, és megcsókolta. Egy idő után Shahir is engedett annyit, hogy magához ölelje, de aztán inkább megszabadította a pólójától, és elégedetten végigmérte Patricket.

Patrick arcán feltűnt egy újabb pimasz kis mosoly, ahogy látta felizzani Shahir szemében a vágyat, és bár aggódott, hogy egy rossz szóval vagy mozdulattal ezt le tudja rombolni, esze ágában sem volt ettől megijedni. Határozottabb érintést ígért Shahirnak, és így is simogatta végig a vállát és a mellkasát, élvezve minden egyes pillanatot, mikor érinthette a másik bőrét. Szeretett volna közben Shahir szemébe nézni, de mivel az még mindig nagyon zavarban volt, és amúgy is a gyengéje volt a szemkontaktus, Patrick nem erőltette a dolgot, inkább gyönyörködött benne, aztán újra magához húzta egy hosszú, szenvedélyes csókra, majd áttért Shahir nyakára és a vállára. A férfi illata és a selymes bőre elmondhatatlanul vadító hatással volt rá, de próbált ellenállni ennek az érzésnek, mert elképzelése sem volt, hogy Shahir hogy reagálna rá, bár azért volt egy olyan sejtése, hogy nem jól.

Shahir érintésében, ahogy néha végigsimogatta a hátát, érzett némi bizonytalanságot, de ez nem volt zavaró, főleg, mert tudta, hogy neki egy ilyen helyzetben egyszerre két dologra figyelni így is elég nagy erőfeszítés. Végül felnézett Shahirra, de a férfi még mindig lehunyta a szemét, és csak akkor nézett fel, mikor Patrick néhány másodpercig nem mozdult.

Ez segít koncentrálni? – mosolygott rá Patrick. – Ha behunyod a szemed.

Igen – bólintott rá Shahir. – Baj?

Dehogy – nyugtatta meg Patrick egy puszi kíséretében. – Imádom a gyönyörű szemed, de ha neked segít, hogy inkább az érzéseidre figyelsz… akkor egy időre lemondok róla – mondta Patrick, és máris újra csókolta a másikat, majd egy idő után kioldotta az övét aztán kigombolta a nadrágját, és lesimogatta róla, mire Shahir lerúgta a cipőjét, és megszabadult a feleslegessé vált ruhadarabtól, de Patrick nem hagyta sokáig, hogy ilyen messze legyen tőle. A következő csók alatt az ágyhoz kormányozta, és finoman hanyatt döntötte. Shahir magával húzta volna, de Patrick nem engedte.

Maradj! – súgta neki, majd egy lépést hátrébb lépett, kigombolta a farmerját, és őrjítően lassan lehúzta a cipzárját. Látta Shahir szemében a türelmetlenséget, de szerette volna felcsigázni, amennyire csak lehet, így érzéki lassúsággal bújt ki a nadrágjából. Shahir pillantásában sok minden vegyült, ahogy végigmérte. Türelmetlenség egy kis idegességgel, vágy egy kis bizonytalansággal, és egyéb más, régóta elfojtott megnevezhetetlen érzések, amik korábban talán sosem bukkantak a tudatosság szintjére.

Patrick is tudta ezt, így nem váratta tovább, elfeküdt mellette az ágyon, és egy újabb csók közben a simogatásával felfedezte Shahir testét. Figyelt arra, hogy az érintése ne legyen túlságosan légies, így idővel Shahir feszültsége is engedett egy keveset, hogy utat engedjen a vágynak, és az érzéki gyönyörnek.

Nem tudok betelni a csókoddal – súgta neki Patrick. – Olyan régóta vágytam már rá.

Sajnálom, Patrick – sütötte le a szemét Shahir, de a másik megcirógatta az arcát.

Ne! Ez most nem az a pillanat, amikor bármit sajnálnod kell. Most éljük meg ezt a pillanatot, és ne gondoljunk semmi másra, rendben? Őrülten kívánlak, és… és túl sokat beszélek – nevette el magát, mikor látta, hogy a szövegelésével kezdi kibillenteni a másikat a korábbi hangulatból, így inkább még röviden megcsókolta, aztán a csókjaival másfele kezdett kalandozni a testén. Végigcsókolta Shahir nyakát és a vállát, majd a mellkasán kalandozott egy kis ideig, és Shahir felgyorsult légzése egyértelműen mutatta számára, hogy a ténykedése nem marad hatástalan.

Kis idővel később lejjebb kalandozott a férfi testén, majd lassan megszabadította az utolsó még rajta lévő ruhadarabtól is, hogy figyelmet szentelhessen végre Shahir férfiasságának, ami már jó ideje könyörgött az érintésért. Patrick mosolyogva figyelte, ahogy a másik még a lélegzetét is visszafojtja, miközben ő határozottan de érzékien végigsimít a combja belső oldalán, majd gyengéden simogatni kezdi.

Shahir lélegzete el-elakadt a gyengéd kényeztetés hatására, csak akkor tért vissza kissé a feszültsége, mikor Patrik végigpuszilgatta, majd a szájával kezdte kényeztetni. Patrick persze észrevette, így tovább simogatva Shahirt, kissé feljebb csúszott.

Nem szereted? – kérdezte halkan, de Shahirnak kellett néhány másodperc, míg össze tudta szedni magát annyira, ami elég egy értelmes válaszhoz.

De igen, csak… jobban szeretem egy tusolás után…

Majd legközelebb szakítunk rá időt, ígérem – mosolygott rá Patrick. – De most próbálj elengedni minden aggodalmat, rendben? – kérdezte.

Megpróbálom – hagyta rá Shahir, mire Patrick, miután apró puszikkal hintette be a hasát, visszatért a kényeztetéséhez, Shahir izmai pedig lassan megfeszültek az gyönyör hatására. Patrick, aki tudta, hogy ez a feszültség most nem az a korábbi bizonytalan és ideges érzés, hanem valami teljesen más, örült, hogy végre sikerült Shahirt tényleg eltérítenie minden aggodalmától, és így már ő is teljes egészében átadhatta magát az érzéseinek, egészen addig, míg Shahir meg nem szólalt.

Patrick…

Igen? – nézett fel rá egy halvány mosollyal.

Gyere ide! – kérte Shahir. A hangja rekedt volt a gyönyörtől és a vágytól.

Mit szeretnél? – emelkedett fel mellé Patrick.

Csókolj meg!

Csókoljalak, mikor eljutsz a csúcsra? – értette meg Patrick, hogy mire gondol a másik.

Igen – bólintott rá Shahir, mire Patrick magához húzta egy csókra, miközben a keze lassan visszatalált Shahir férfiasságához, és tovább kényeztette.

Shahir időnként megszakította a csókot, ahogy a testén végigfutó kéj hatására levegő után kapott, de Patrick nem engedte sokáig elmenekülni. Ilyenkor kis ideig Shahir nyakát csókolta, de aztán mindig visszatért az ajkához. Néhány perccel később érezte, hogy Shahir közeledik a már elkerülhetetlen robbanáshoz, és még csók közben is elmosolyodott, ahogy a másik testében a gyönyör elérte a csúcspontját, és Shahir elélvezett.

Shahir, ahogy az izmai lassan elernyedtek, mozdulatlanul feküdt az ágyon, még a szemét sem nyitotta ki. Patrick nem sürgette, inkább csak gyönyörködött benne, míg visszatalált a valóságba. Tudta, hogy az érzés, amit átélt, számára sokkal letaglózóbb, mint másnak, így kell egy kis idő, míg magára talál újra, de Shahir végül felnézett, és Patrickre pillantott, aztán erőtlenül magához húzta egy újabb csókra, és most rajta volt a sor, hogy felfedezze a másik testét. Az érintése gyengéd, de határozott volt, pont olyan, amilyet Patricktől is kért, de aztán megszabadította Patricket az alsónadrágjától. Ez volt az a pillanat, mikor Patrick érezte benne, hogy a korábban távozott feszültség kezd visszatérni belé. Egy kis ideig nem tudta, hogy miért, de aztán bevillant neki az, amit Shahir a tusolásról mondott, így megfogta a férfi kezét.

Shahir, nem kell megtenned, hanem szeretnéd. Lesz rá alkalmunk máskor is – mondta neki megnyugtatón, mire a másik eltűnődött, de végül megrázta a fejét.

Ez most nem csak rólam szól, hanem rólad is – mondta végül. – Úgy értem…

Tudom. Tudom, hogy érted – mosolygott rá Patrick. – Köszönöm! – mondta, mire Shahir egy pillanatra rápillantott, majd egy rövid csók után néhány puszival lefele indult Patrick testén.

Patrick, akinek a teste eszméletlenül vágyott már a kielégülésre, úgy érezte, nem fogja sokáig bírni a kényeztetést. Már Shahir simogatásától is majdnem elélvezett, és amikor érezte, hogy Shahir a szájába veszi, már tudta, hogy nincs sok hátra. Olyan régóta vágyott már erre, olyan régóta fojtotta el ezt az érzést, hogy most, mikor beteljesült, teljesen maga alá temette. Még egy percig küzdött, hogy elnyújtsa a gyönyört, de végül megadta magát neki, és hagyta, hogy magával sodorja, majd felrepítse a csúcsra.

Ezúttal Patrick volt, akinek szüksége volt egy percre, hogy újra levegőhöz jusson, de aztán Shahirra mosolygott, aki időközben elfeküdt mellette. Egy idő után felkönyökölt, és kedvtelve nézte a Shahirt.

Mi az? – kérdezte a másik, aki kissé zavarba jött.

Bevallom… voltak aggodalmaim – tűnődött el még kissé kábán Patrick.

Miért?

Végeztem… egy kis háttérkutatást… még az… első randink után - vallotta be Patrick egy kis bűntudattal. - Beleolvastam pár blogba, meg fórumba.

És?

És meglehetősen összezavart.

Miért?

Mert egymásnak teljesen ellentmondó dolgokat olvastam.

Mert mindannyian mások vagyunk – tűnődött el Shahir. - A spektrum két szélsőséges vége között bármi előfordulhat.

Igen, tudom, de… a legtöbb helyen azt olvastam, hogy…

Hogy az Aspergerrel élők nagy része nem érez szexuális vágyat? Vagy ha igen, nem nagyon tud vele mit kezdeni?

Igen.

Sokakra ez valóban igaz. De én nem ilyen vagyok.

Szerencsére – mosolyodott el Patrick.

Igen.

De úgy tűnt sokaknak ez a terület… nem is tudom… rémálom. Sok helyen elég lehangoló dolgokat olvastam.

Azért, mert… még azokban is ellentmondást kelt, akiben él a vágy. Mert összetűzésbe kerül bennük azzal az érzéssel, hogy a legtöbben irtóznak az érintéstől. Sokaknak akár fizikai fájdalmat is okozhat egy egyszerű érintés. Ez egy… olyan ellentmondás, amibe vagy beleőrülnek, vagy próbálják figyelmen kívül hagyni.

De te nem így érzel – nézett kíváncsian Patrick a másikra.

Nem, vagy legalábbis nem mindig, de ez nem volt mindig így.

Hogy érted?

Fiatal koromban én sem szerettem, ha hozzám érnek. Bár nem… nem éreztem fájdalmat, de… rossz érzés volt. Gyerekkoromban egy egyszerű simogatás olyan feszültséget keltett bennem, ami már a pánikroham határát súrolta – emlékezett vissza Shahir.

És mikor változott ez meg?

Idővel javult, ahogy felnőttem, de igazán az egyetem utolsó éveiben. Rá kellett jönnöm, hogy orvosként időnként elkerülhetetlen, hogy a betegeim megérintsenek, vagy én őket. Főleg… az Alzheimeresek és a Parkinsonosok, akiknek szó szerint támogatás kell.

Nem beszélve a műtétekről – ráncolta a homlokát Patrick.

Az valahogy… más – rázta meg a fejét Shahir. – Talán mert a betegek nincsenek maguknál.

Értem. De hogy csináltad? Másoknak ez leküzdhetetlen akadály, akár életük végéig.

Egy igazi motiváció kell, ami erősebb mindennél a világon. Egy olyan motiváció, ami szinte már mániás.

Mint az ország legjobb idegsebészévé válni? – mosolyodott el Patrick.

Igen – bólintott rá Shahir. – Ez segített. De még így is… egy hosszú folyamat volt.

Értem. De… szóval… ez most csúnyán fog hangzani…

Azért csak mond – komorodott el Shahir.

Kellemes meglepetés voltál – fogta meg a kezét Patrick, és bár érezte, hogy Shahir egy pillanatig elhúzta volna az övét, végül mégsem tette. – Tudod… bevallom őszintén… rosszabbra számítottam.

Annak, hogy én eljutottam idáig, egy oka van.

És mi az?

Victor. Rengeteg munkája van benne. Nagyon sokat dolgozott rajta abban a három évben. Rengeteg éjszakát beszélgettünk át… hajnalig. Sőt, volt, hogy úgy mentünk dolgozni, hogy nem is aludtunk semmit. Próbáltuk… megérteni egymást. Hogy a másik mit szeretne, és miért. Ha megértettük a miérteket, az sokat segített.

Akkor innen a távolból hálás köszönet Victornak – mosolyodott el Patrick. – Nélküle ez az este nem jöhetett volna létre. Vagy legalábbis nem ilyen lett volna.

Ez most… ironikus volt? – kérdezett vissza bizonytalanul Shahir.

Egyáltalán nem – nyugtatta meg Patrick. – Victor… fontos volt neked, és… sokat kaptál tőle. Sokat tanultál tőle. És biztos vagyok benne, más téren is, nem csak a szexben.

Igen.

Tudom. És szeretném, ha emlékeznél ezekre a dolgokra. Akkor is, ha… Victor már messze jár – mondta Patrick, mire Shahir tűnődve rábólintott, aztán egy kis időre mindketten elmerültek a saját gondolataikban.

Azért még mindig van egy csomó dolog, amit nem értek – tűnődött el Patrick, miközben a plafont bámulva gondolkodott.

Túl sokat olvastál – csóválta meg a fejét Shahir.

Lehet – hagyta rá Patrick, de a másik egy perccel később sóhajtott.

Mit nem értesz?

Sokan azt írják, hogy a gyengéd érintéstől tudnának megőrülni… egy cirógatás, simogatás elég, hogy a plafonra másszanak… és közben semmi bajuk egy határozott érintéssel, egy határozott öleléssel. Mások pont fordítva, egy öleléstől tudnának falra mászni, és csak az alig-alig érintést bírják elviselni.

Mondtam. Mind mások vagyunk.

Igen, de… te… szóval volt már, hogy elfogadtad… mindkettőt, de volt olyan is, hogy mindkettőtől elhúzódtál… vagy feszült lettél. Mint az előbb a simogatástól.

Bennem épp ez a rossz – ráncolta a homlokát Shahir. - A kiszámíthatatlanság. Sosem tudhatod, hogy valamire mit fogok reagálni.

Miért? – kérdezte Patrick, de abban a pillanatban érezte, hogy ez ebben a pillanatban egy megválaszolhatatlan kérdés a másiknak. Shahir egy másodperc alatt lett feszült, és ezt Patrick a légzésén is hallotta.

Shahir, semmi baj! Felejtsd el! Én csak próbállak jobban megismerni. Jobban megérteni. És ez csak úgy megy, ha kérdezek. De ettől még nem muszáj válaszolnod. Csak mond azt, hogy nem tudod. Vagy nem akarsz beszélni róla. Vagy azt, hogy fogjam be.

Fogd be! – pillantott rá Shahir, mire Patrick elmosolyodott, és hanyatt feküdt az ágyon, és csak egy tíz perccel később fordult újra Shahir fele, amikor a férfi lélegzete úgy-ahogy lecsillapodott.

Itt alszol nálam?

Most igen – bólintott rá Shahir némi töprengés után. – De…

De nem mindig. Tudom – bólintott rá Patrick.

Mit olvastál? – nézett rá már majdnem bosszúsan Shahir.

Csak… sok pár írta, hogy… külön szobában alszanak, még olyanok is, akik évek óta együtt vannak, vagy akár házasok.

Néha kell… tér. Csend. Egyedüllét. Kizárni minden ingert a külvilágból – ráncolta a homlokát Shahir.

Értem.

Nem, nem érted – könyökölt fel ezúttal Shahir. – Egy hosszú, nehéz nap után te arra vágysz, hogy végre együtt lehess a pároddal, és ez elfeledtet mindent. Ettől nyugszol meg, ettől tudod elengedni az egész napi feszültséget. Egy öleléstől ellazulnak az izmaid, lecsillapodnak a gondolataid. Egy ilyen nap után én arra vágyom, hogy csend vegyen körül, hogy…

Hogy leülepedhessenek a dolgok.

Igen.

Szeretném, ha tudnád, hogy nálam is megtalálhatod ezt a csendet. Bármikor. Csak szólj, vagy… jelezd valahogy, erre van szükséged! Békén hagylak. Hagylak majd olvasni, vagy… bámulni a plafont, vagy amit csak szeretnél. Csak… jó érzés lenne, ha ilyenkor is hozzám jönnél, és én megadhatnám neked ezt a békét.

Látni fogod rajtam, ha ilyen napom van – állította Shahir, majd visszafeküdt a párnára.

Gondolom. De most… mit szólnál mondjuk egy gyors tusoláshoz? Aztán megpróbálhatnánk aludni.

Rendben – bólintott rá Shahir, így gyorsan letusoltak, közben össze-összeforrva egy gyengéd csókban, aztán visszahevertek az ágyra.

Szóval… itt maradsz mellettem – mosolygott Patrick Shahirra. - És… átölelhetlek?

Csak… nagyon lazán – kérte Shahir, mire Patrick elmosolyodott.

Rendben. És bármikor elhúzódhatsz, ha kellemetlen, rendben? - mosolygott Shahirra, és valóban nagyon lazán átkarolta a derekát. – Jó éjt, Shahir, próbálj meg aludni!

Rendben – bólintott rá Shahir, ahogy mereven a plafont bámulta, de aztán Patrickre pillantott. – Jó éjt!

Patrick nem sokkal később elaludt, és csak valamikor az éjszaka közepén ébredt arra, hogy Shahir távolabbra húzódik tőle. Egy pillanatra megcirógatta a karját, aztán mindketten hamar visszaaludtak.


	8. Chapter 8

Helló! – állt meg Shahir mellett Dawn a nővérpultnál néhány nappal később. – Minden rendben?

Igen – bólintott rá Shahir.

Jól látom, hogy… jó kedve van? – vette alaposan szemügyre Dawn, mert Shahirtól meglehetősen szokatlan volt ez az állapot.

Igen.

Ennek örülök. És… jó pasi? – ugratta. – Magas? Jóképű?

Igen.

Jó! – mosolyodott el Dawn. – Elhozza szombaton Zach házavató bulijára?

Még nem tudom, hogy megyek-e – rázta meg a fejét Shahir.

Ugyan már! Minden kolléga ott lesz. És ne mondja, hogy épp ez a baj! Jöjjön el, és hozza el azt a jóképű pasit is!

Nem hiszem, hogy ez jó ötlet – tiltakozott Shahir.

Miért? Régen Victorral is buliztak együtt a csapattal. Senkinek nem okoz meglepetést, ha egy pasival jön.

Igen, de… - jött zavarba Shahir -, ez más.

Miért?

Dr. Bell!

Nem, nem – rázta meg a fejét a doktornő. – Ebből most nem engedek.

Higgye el, nem örülne neki mindenki – mondta Shahir, mire Dawn gyanakodni kezdett.

Csak nem… - tűnt fel egy pimasz mosoly az arcán.

Patrick – ismerte be Shahir.

Ez remek – szorította meg a férfi karját Dawn. – Feltétlenül hozza el! Majd beszélek Zach-kel, hogy hívja meg őt is – mondta, majd elsietett.

Dawn! – szólt még utána Shahir, de a nő úgy tett, mint aki nem hallja, Shahirt pedig épp akkor hívták a műtőbe.

~~ o ~~

Shahir és Patrick csak a következő nap este találkoztak, és mivel ezúttal első alkalommal Shahirnál, a férfi meglehetősen zavarban volt, mikor beengedte Patricket.

Hiányoztál – súgta neki Patrick, és bár látta a másikon, hogy milyen kényelmetlenül érzi magát, lopott tőle egy puszit, és csak utána nézett körül.

Tudom… tudom – követte Shahir a tekintetével -, olyan rend van, mint a műtőben – mondta egy fintorral.

Ki volt az az őstulok, aki ezt mondta neked? – fordult vissza felé Patrick.

Victor – húzta el a száját Shahir.

Au. Bocs – pillantott rá Patrick. Rájött már, hogy a Victor-téma elég érzékenyen érinti Shahirt, és nem akarta már az előtt elrontani az estét, hogy elkezdődne. – Elmegyünk valahova vacsorázni? – kérdezte inkább. – Vagy rendelünk valamit? Pizzát?

Rendben. De csak gomba nélkül! – kötötte ki Shahir.

Igenis! Pizza gomba nélkül. Intézkedem – vigyorgott rá Patrick, és rendelt maguknak vacsorát, aztán letelepedtek a nappaliban.

Felhívott Zach ma délután. Meghívott a szombati bulira – mesélte Patrick, mire Shahir megcsóválta a fejét. – Nem akarod, hogy elmenjek? – fürkészte Patrick.

Dawn mondta neki… rájött, hogy együtt vagyunk.

Fenébe – játszotta a sértettet Patrick. – Pedig azt hittem, csak úgy eszébe jutottam. A közös munka emlékére, vagy ilyesmi. De visszatérve a bulira… ha nem szeretnéd, nem megyek.

Még én sem tudom, hogy megyek-e – rázta meg a fejét Shahir.

Miért? Nem leszünk olyan sokan, és csak a csapatból… mindannyian a barátaid.

Tudom. De az ilyen bulizás… - húzta el a száját Shahir.

És ha én is ott leszek? Ez sem csábít? Kicsit sem?

Dr. Williams is ott lesz.

Tudom. Majd… valahogy megoldjuk. Na? Megyünk?

Jó, menjünk – adta meg magát Shahir, bár nem volt teljesen nyugodt.

Helyes – bólintott rá Patrick, de aztán hamarosan megérkezett a pizzájuk, így enni kezdtek, és végül egy kellemes estét töltöttek együtt.

~~ o ~~

A buli napján Patricknek elég zűrös napja volt, este is csak egy üzenetet tudott küldeni Shahirnak, hogy késni fog, de mindenképpen megy.

Már javában jó hangulat volt, mikor Patrick végül megérkezett, de alig lépett be a nappaliba, a lányok máris körülállták. Alex, Maggie, Dana, még Dawn is odalépett. Patrick mosolya, mint mindig, rabul ejtette őket. Shahir is látta ezt, és minden gyanúját igazolva látta, így inkább visszafordult Charlie-hoz, akivel egy esetről beszélgettek. Patrick, aki persze épp látta ezt a mozdulatot, összeszűkült a szemmel nézte egy pillanatig, de aztán a lányok csivitelése nem hagyta, hogy végiggondolja mindazt, amit szeretett volna. Hosszú ideig beszélgettek, közben Zach is csatlakozott hozzájuk, így Patrick csak jóval később szabadult el tőlük, akkor sem jutott el Shahirig.

Cassie! – szólította meg egykori menyasszonyát, aki épp a konyhába indult.

Mit keresel itt? – nézett rá a lány.

Beszélhetnénk?

Nem hiszem, hogy lenne még mondanivalónk – vont vállat Cassie, és tovább indult volna, de Patrick nem engedte.

Elmondok mindent.

És ha engem már nem érdekel?

Akkor nem – sóhajtott Patrick. - Nem erőltetem rád.

Utállak – forgatta meg a szemét a lány.

Tudom – bólintott Patrick. – Gyere! – hívta az emeletre vezető lépcsőhöz, aminek a közepén telepedtek le. – Tudom, hogy nagyon szemét voltam – hajtotta le a fejét Patrick.

Még jó, hogy tudod – csóválta meg a fejét mérgesen Cassie.

Cass… - nézett fel Patrick békítőn. – Nem tehettem mást. Én… én meleg vagyok.

Tessék? – kapta fel a fejét Cassie.

Ez van – húzta el a száját Patrick. – Tudom… tudom, most az jön, hogy akkor miért hazudtam neked. Én nem… akkor ez még annyira nem volt tiszta bennem. Saját magamnak is hazudtam. Megpróbáltam… normális lenni… vagy legalább úgy tenni… de egyre kevésbé sikerült, és… és tudtam, hogy… addig kell lépnem, amíg valami visszafordíthatatlan nem történik. Sajnálom, hogy ennek pont te voltál az áldozata, Cass. Te egy gyönyörű és kedves lány vagy… nem lett volna szabad ezt tennem veled. De hidd el… nekem sem volt könnyű.

És most sajnáljalak? – kérdezte Cass, bár már nem mérgesen, inkább csak fásultan.

Nem, nem azért mondtam. Csak… akartam, hogy tudd, hogy… a hiba az én készülékemben volt. Van. Ez van – vont vállat Patrick, de most a lány volt, aki nagyon sóhajtott.

És miért mondod el nekem ezt épp most? Ennyi év után…

Mert… mert azt hiszem, hogy most… megtaláltam azt a valakit, akit… igazán szeretek.

Egy pasit – fintorgott Cassie.

Igen, egy pasit – mosolyodott el Patrick. – És… tudod… szerettem volna, hogy tőlem tudd meg. Nem szeretném, hogy… emiatt feszültség legyen köztetek.

Mi? Ismerem? – kerekedtek ki a lány szemei.

Igen – mosolyodott el Patrick. – Ismered. Sőt. Most is itt van.

Dr. Hamza? – kapcsolt azonnal Cassie.

Igen, ő – ismerte be Patrick.

Uh… ne haragudj, Patrick, de ez nekem egy kicsit sok.

Tudom, Cass… én… sajnálom. És ne haragudj Shahirra, ő nem tehet semmiről!

Aha.

Cass… én eljöttem a kórházból, hogy… szóval, tudod… de Shahir nem vált ilyen könnyen. Imádja a Hope Ziont és a munkáját.

Tudom – húzta el a száját a lány. – De igazából nem tudom, mit vársz tőlem. Majdnem hazavágtad az életem.

Tudom. De nem tudom, hogy mit kellett volna tennem, hogy… ne így legyen. Leéltünk volna hazugságban egy életet…

Ne mentegesd magad, Patrick Curtis! – szólt rá szigorúan Cassie.

Igazad van – bólintott rá a férfi. – Elszúrtam. Tudom, hogy nagyon elszúrtam.

El – hagyta jóvá Cassie. – De sok éve már ennek, Patrick. Talpra álltam. Te is. A többi meg majd alakul.

Igen.

Én… most megyek, szerzek egy italt – csóválta meg a fejét a lány. – Valami ütőset.

Oké – mosolygott rá Patrick, és csak nézte, ahogy lesétál a lépcsőn.

Mikor Patricknak sikerült megnyugodnia annyira, hogy a többiek ne vegyenek észre rajta semmit, Shahir keresésére indult. Azt sejtette, hogy nem a tömeg közepén fog rálelni, és nem is csalódott. A párja egy pohár víz társaságában az ablaknál állt, és a város éjszakai fényeit nézte a távolban.

Minden rendben? – állt meg mögötte.

Igen – pillantott rá Shahir.

Elmondtam Cassie-nek – ismerte be Patrick. – Mindent.

Ez egy… korrekt és bátor dolog volt – bólintott rá Shahir Patrick régi szavait idézve.

Kösz – sóhajtott Patrick. - Nem volt könnyű – csóválta meg a fejét, mire Shahir ránézett. – Tudom, tudom… ne beszéljek neked nehéz vallomásokról – mosolyodott el Patrick, majd lazán átkarolta Shahir derekát, mire az rosszallón megcsóválta a fejét. – Ugyan – húzta közelebb magához Patrick. – Cassie tudja. Dawn is. Valószínűleg Zach is, ha már egyszer Dawn ötlete volt, hogy engem is hívjanak meg. A többi meg nem érdekel. Téged?

Nem – rázta meg a fejét Shahir.

Akkor jó. Amúgy… azt hiszem, most már értem – tűnődött el Patrick.

Mit? – nézett rá Shahir, miközben elhúzódott tőle.

Hogy mi a baj – mondta Patrick, és megfogta Shahir kezét. - És ígérem… majd figyelek rá.

Nem akarom, hogy más legyél, mint amilyen vagy – tiltakozott Shahir.

Nem, ne aggódj! – sóhajtott Patrick. – Tudod… mióta Tom… szóval… azóta sokat változtam. Átértékeltem nagyon sok mindent. Most már… többre tartok egy ilyen csendes beszélgetést, mint ha tizenöten körberajonganak. Most… jó volt újra találkozni a régi ismerősökkel, megkérdezni mindenkitől, hogy mi van vele, mi történt az elmúlt másfél évben… de ugyanolyan jó itt, veled ketten… elszökve a többiektől. Hm? Mit gondolsz?

Hiányolni fognak.

Lehet. Majd később visszamegyek – vont vállat Patrick, majd a párja mögé lépve ő is szemügyre vette a kilátást. – Szép helyre költözött Zach. Jó döntés volt – állapította meg, majd kicsit elcsendesedtek, és csak a távolban világító fényeket nézték.

Mire gondolsz most? – törte meg a csendet Patrick néhány perccel később.

Furcsa – tűnődött el Shahir.

Micsoda?

Még soha senki… nem értett meg úgy, mint te – nézett hátra Shahir, és Patrick tényleg látta rajta az értetlenséget.

Mondtam. Csak egy kis odafigyelés kell – mosolygott rá megnyugtatón Patrick.

Furcsa – csóválta meg a fejét Shahir, miközben visszafordult az ablak fele, hogy tovább tűnődjön ezen.

Remélem, hamar megszokod – súgta neki Patrick, de aztán sóhajtott. – Nézd… nem ígérem, hogy én soha nem fogok mellényúlni. Hogy soha nem lesz olyan, hogy fáradtan jövök haza, és nem lesz türelmem… nem is tudom…

Hozzám.

Shahir!

Mondd ki! – nézett szigorúan Shahir Patrickra.

Igen – húzta el a száját Patrick, de Shahirnak már máshol jártak a gondolatai.

Ezeket a szavakat én szoktam kimondani. Előre mentegetőzni olyan dolgokért, amiket még el sem követtem, és nem is igazán tehetek semmit, hogy megakadályozzam – mondta visszafordulva az ablak felé. – Én szoktam… félreérteni dolgokat, vagy… megbántani másokat. De ez ellen… nem tehetek semmit.

Tudom – mondta Patrick, majd megkerülte a másikat, és megfogta a két karját. – Shahir! Ahogy neked is erőfeszítésbe kerül észrevenni, értelmezni, megérteni az én dolgaimat, úgy ez fordítva is igaz. De az odafigyelés és a türelem segít mindkettőnknek a legtöbbet. Igen, valószínűleg mindketten nyúlunk majd mellé… igen, valószínűleg mindkettőnknek lesz majd rossz napja. Valószínűleg mindkettőnknél lesz olyan, hogy elszakad egy cérna, és kifakad… esetleg olyat mond, ami ma másiknak rosszul esik. De ilyenkor kell a leginkább türelmesnek lennünk. Oké?

Ezt… nem tudom megígérni – fordult el Shahir a másiktól.

Tudom. De most talán az segítene, ha kirángatnálak ebből a komorságból. Gyere, beszélgessünk egy kicsit a többiekkel!

Menj csak – pillantott rá Shahir. – Majd később… megyek én is.

Biztos?

Igen.

Jól van, de… ne agyalj sokat – mosolygott Patrick Shahirra. – A közelben leszek, megtalálsz.

Rendben – bólintott rá Shahir, és bár még mindig értetlenül nézett Patrick után, azért kezdett valami mást is érezni. A férfi közelsége hihetetlenül megnyugtató hatással volt rá, mikor a szemébe tudott nézni érzett ugyan valami furcsa feszültséget, de ez nem az a gúzsba kötő idegesség volt, amit általában érezni szokott.

Koccint velem? – lépett oda hozzá Dawn egy kis idővel később. Shahir nézett rá pár hosszú másodpercig, de aztán megfogta a poharát, ami már jó ideje az ablakpárkányon pihent.

Mire?

Mondja meg maga! – mosolygott rá Dawn. – Boldognak tűnik.

Azt hiszem… eddig nem tudtam… hogy ez mit jelent – tűnődött el Shahir zavartan, de Dawn szélesen elmosolyodott.

Akkor igyunk erre! – mondta, és végül koccintottak, majd Dawn megszorította Shahir karját, és ment volna tovább, de Shahir utána szólt.

Dr. Bell!

Igen?

Megölelhetem? – kérdezte félénken Shahir, mire Dawn csodálkozva elnevette magát.

Ez most komoly?

Ne szokja meg – ráncolta a homlokát Shahir. – Csak… ez egy különleges nap. Azt hiszem.

Hát jó – adta meg magát a nő, mire Shahir egy pillanatra tényleg megölelte. – De… miért kaptam? – kérdezte utána.

Mert végig mellettem volt, és mindig segített. Akkor is, mikor kiállhatatlan voltam.

Ilyenre nem emlékszem – rázta meg a fejét Dawn. – De most már boldogul egyedül is. Örülök, hogy boldog, Shahir!

Igen, én is – csóválta meg a fejét még mindig hitetlenkedve Shahir, Dawn pedig kuncogva elsétált, csak hogy egy negyed órával később Patrick mellett álljon meg.

Hihetetlenül jó hatással van rá – mosolygott Patrickre.

Ő is rám – kereste meg Patrick a tekintetével a párját, aki épp Alex-szel beszélgetett.

Tudom, Patrick, de Shahir… ideje, hogy megtalálja végre a helyét, és… boldog legyen.

Rajtam nem fog múlni – mosolyodott el Patrick. – Bár hosszú utat jártunk be idáig, de úgy tűnik révbe értünk.

Ennek örülök. Öhm… nem jön vissza hozzánk? Úgy láttam… megbékültek Dr. Williamsszel.

Igen, de… nem szeretem olyan sűrűn váltogatni a munkahelyem. A Hope Zionból is csak Cassie miatt jöttem el.

És ha ráígérek a fizetésére? – kuncogott Dawn.

Egyrészt nem hiszem, hogy lenne ilyen lehetősége – nevetett Patrick. – Másrészt ez nem erről szól. Az ember egy ilyen helyen része egy csapatnak, amit nem hagy cserben, csak ha komoly oka van rá.

Igaz – hagyta rá Dawn. – Hát jó. De azért nem adom fel a reményt, hogy egyszer visszacsábítom – nevetett, majd továbbsétált.

Az est további részében zavartalanul szórakozott a társaság, és még jóval hajnali kettő után is csak immel-ámmal kezdtek pakolászni, szedelőzködni.

Patrick látta a párján, hogy már fáradt, így az elsők között köszöntek el a házigazdájuktól, és kisétáltak.

Tudod… gondolkodtam azon, amit mondtál – sandított Patrick Shahirra mielőtt beszálltak volna a kocsiba. – Hogy… még soha senki nem értett meg ennyire. És… arra jutottam, hogy ez talán azért van így, mert… még soha senkinek nem tártál fel ennyit magadból. Úgy értem… nekem már a legelső este… elmondtál sok mindent, ami… azóta is sokat segít, hogy tudjam… mikor mit tegyek. Akkor még… Jonathanről beszélgettünk és Victorról… hogy mit csináltak jól vagy rosszul, vagy éppen mit kellett volna tenniük, és… én igyekeztem tanulni azokból a hibákból, amiket ők elkövettek.

Értem – gondolt utána Shahir. – Ebbe így… nem gondoltam bele.

Én is csak akkor, mikor felvetetted ezt a dolgot. De most ennyi elég is erről. Megyünk? Hozzám?

Fáradt vagyok, Patrick – rázta meg a fejét Shahir.

Hosszú este volt, tudom. Hagylak pihenni, ígérem. Alhatsz a nappaliban, ha akarod. És holnap… vagyis már ma… vasárnap, reggel sokáig heverészhetnénk, ha esetleg kedved támadna átjönni mellém az ágyba.

Nem szoktam sokáig ágyban maradni, ha már felébredtem.

Esetleg kitalálhatnék valamit, amivel ágyban tarthatlak – nevette el magát Patrick. – Kipróbáljuk, mennyire vagyok kreatív?

Rendben, mehetünk – adta meg magát Shahir.

Helyes – bólintott rá Patrick, majd beszálltak a kocsiba, és hazaindultak.


	9. Chapter 9

Néhány nappal később Patrick egy este a kollégáival elugrott sörözni. Aznap estére épp nem beszéltek meg semmit Shahirral, de azért felhívta, megpróbálta elcsábítani egy kikapcsolódós estére, de Shahir még a hosszas rábeszélés ellenére is visszautasította a lehetőséget, így Patrick végül csatlakozott a többiekhez, és elindultak.

Jó ideje partiztak már, jó hangulatban ment az ugratás, mikor a csapat nagy része elsétált a pulthoz egy újabb italért, és Patrick majdhogynem egyedül maradt az asztalnál. Egy perccel később egy srác állt meg mellette.

Patrick Curtis? – kérdezte.

Igen? – nézett rá Patrick meglepetten.

Szánnál rám pár percet?

Oké, te tudod, hogy én ki vagyok… - méregette a másikat Patrick, mire az sóhajtott.

Victor Reis – nyújtott kezet.

Áh – hajtotta le a fejét egy pillanatra Patrick, aztán a másikra mosolygott, és megszorította a kezét.

Végre megismerhetlek. Sokat hallottam már rólad.

Gondolom – tűnt fel egy félmosoly Victor arcán is. – Szóval? Meghívlak egy sörre.

Oké – bólintott rá Patrick, így beszerezték az italukat, aztán megegyeztek abban, hogy ha normálisan akarnak beszélgetni, akkor jobb, ha kimennek az utcára.

Körülnéztek, hogy hova telepedhetnének le pár percre, aztán végül a kocsma mellett kis utcában a műintézmény hátsó bejáratának lépcsőjére ültek.

Szóval… te jársz most Shahirral – fürkészte a másikat Victor, mire Patrick elmosolyodott.

Igen.

És minden rendben? Jól megvagytok?

Milyen választ vársz erre a kérdésre? – mosolygott maga elé Patrick.

Leginkább őszintét – komolyodott el Victor.

Igen, minden rendben, és jól megvagyunk.

Mégsem hoztad magaddal ma este.

Hívtam, de nem akart jönni. A hétvégén voltunk Zach házavató buliján, azt hiszem, az egy időre lemerítette a bulizásra szánt kapacitását.

Na igen – nevette el magát Victor. – Az már szép teljesítmény, ha oda el tudtad csalni.

Kis rábeszélésbe került – nevetett vele Patrick is.

Sejtettem – bólintott rá Victor, és pár másodpercre elhallgattak.

Tényleg sokat mesél rólad – pillantott Patrick Victorra, mire az zavarba jött.

Nézd, ő ezt nem úgy… ő nem tudja, hogy ez neked akár rossz érzés is lehet… - mentegetőzött Victor, mintha bizony az ő hibája lenne, hogy Shahir folyton az ex-pasijáról beszél.

Tudom – nyugtatta meg Patrick. – És igazából nem rossz érzés. Eleinte kicsit féltékeny voltam, de már nem. Tudom, hogy milyen fontos voltál neki, három évig része voltál az életének. Neki ez nagyon nagy dolog.

Tudom. Nekem is az volt. Ő volt a leghosszabb kapcsolatom… nagyon… nehéz volt feladni. Ezért is…

Aggódsz érte – állapította meg Patrick.

Igen – ismerte be a másik. – Tudod, ő… érzékeny és sebezhető. Még akkor is, ha elsőre nem tűnik annak. Annyira megközelíthetetlennek tűnik, de… ez alatt annyira sérülékeny, hogy nem is gondolnád.

Még mindig szereted?

Ő… egy kicsit mindig… itt lesz a szívemben – ismerte be Victor.

De akkor miért? Miért hagytad el? Szerettétek egymást… - nézett rá értetlenül Patrick.

Milyen választ vársz erre a kérdésre? – vette kölcsön Patrick szavait Victor.

Őszintét – mosolyodott el Patrick.

Nem működött tovább. Amúgy… közös döntés volt – húzta el a száját Victor, ami azért némi bűntudatot sejtetett a dolog miatt.

Ezt nehéz elhinnem – rázta meg a fejét Patrick.

Ő is látta, hogy már nem vagyok olyan boldog, mint korábban – sóhajtott Victor. - Érdekes, kevés dolgot vesz észre magától, de ezt látta. Nem tudom, hogy, de tudta. Tudta, hogy valami nincs rendben.

Elmondod?

Hogy miért nem voltam boldog? Elmondhatom, de… a szavak alapján egy önző dögnek fogsz tartani.

Azért próbáljuk meg – bíztatta Patrick.

Tudod… egy jó kapcsolat… általában attól működik… hogy mindkét fél tesz bele… időt, energiát, odafigyelést, törődést, bármit. És így mindketten tudnak belőle meríteni is, ha szükségük van rá. De amikor csak te pakolsz bele, te adod bele a szívedet, a lelkedet, és csak alig-alig tudsz kivenni belőle valamit… ez egy idő után nagyon… nem is tudom… lemerülsz, mint egy akkumulátor, és nincs semmi, ami feltöltene. Persze ez nem egyik hétről a másikra következik be, csak… évek alatt… úgy, hogy észre sem veszed, csak… amikor már talán késő.

De ezt már az elején is tudtad. Hogy vele sokkal nehezebb… hogy ő nem úgy kezeli ezeket a dolgokat, mint más. Hogy egy kapcsolat vele… máshogy működik, mint általában.

Igen. De más dolog tudni, más dolog beszélni róla, és más benne lenni. És más dolog rövidtávon, egy flört erejéig, és más éveken keresztül, esetleg egy életen át. Bocs! Nem akarom elvenni a kedved – csóválta meg a fejét Victor. – Jó látni, hogy te ilyen lelkes vagy. Mintha a régi önmagamat látnám. De… remélem, hogy te messzebbre jutsz ezen az úton, mint én.

Mindent megteszek – ígérte Patrick.

Tudod… szép volt az a három év – merengett el Victor. – Voltak csodálatos időszakok… olyan napok… amikre mindig szívesen fogok emlékezni. Például, ha elmentünk valahova kirándulni. Shahir mindig imádta. Már napokkal korábban csupa izgalom volt és lelkesedés. Mindig megtanult mindent arról a helyről, ahova mentünk, és olyan kiselőadást tartott, hogy a helyi idegenvezetőt lesöpörte volna a pályáról. Rengeteg képet csináltunk ilyenkor. Tudod, hogy szeret fotózni?

Nem, ezt még nem tudtam – mosolyodott el Patrick.

Jobb képeket csinál, mint egy profi fotós. Szóval – komolyodott el újra Victor -, hazudnék, ha azt mondanám, hogy csupa rossz volt az egész. Shahir egy csodálatos ember. Nagyon… szerettem. Tudod… az első két évben… két és félben… mindent elnéztem neki. De szó szerint mindent. Persze sokszor kiakasztott, ezt nem tagadom. Elvégre… olasz vagyok, hevesen reagálok mindenre. Ez benne van a véremben. De… soha nem tudtam sokáig haragudni rá, és ezt ő is tudta.

De akkor mi változott?

Nem tudom, Patrick – rázta meg a fejét Victor. – Én is már csak azt vettem észre, hogy… kevesebb türelmem van, hogy… jobban bántanak az apró dolgok, mint korábban. Hogy jobban hiányolok bizonyos dolgokat, mint korábban… hogy már nem győzködöm olyan vehemensen, hogy jöjjön el velem akárhova. Azt hiszem… egyszerűen csak… belefáradtam. Belefáradtam abba, hogy… kérnem kell dolgokat, amiknek evidensnek kéne lenni… hogy magyarázgatnom kell, hogy miért szeretnék egy puszit, ha találkozunk vagy elköszönünk. Hogy… könyörögnöm kell egy ölelésért, mikor magam alatt vagyok. Hogy hiába próbálom magyarázni, miért bánt annyira, hogy nem akar bemutatni az anyjának. Téged majd biztos bemutat neki, elvégre te orvos vagy. Mindegy, felejtsd el! Mondtam, hogy önzően fog hangzani. Biztos úgy tűnik, mintha csak azért lettem volna vele, mert kapni akartam tőle dolgokat.

Nem, Victor, egyáltalán nem. Megértem. Megértem, hogy vágytál olyan dolgokra, amiket tőle nem… vagy csak nehezen kaphattál meg. De… nekem baromi szerencsém van.

Miért?

Mert ezekből a dolgokból rengeteg mindent megtanítottál neki. És ezt sosem fogja elfelejteni. Megépítettél nekem egy olyan alapot, amire már… könnyebben építkezhetek tovább. Köszönöm!

Pfff… most erre mit mondjak? – nézett egy fintorral Victor a másikra.

Nem tudom – tűnt fel egy félmosoly Patrick arcán. – Csak akartam, hogy tudd… hogy hálás vagyok érte.

Oké – bólintott rá Victor.

Amúgy… honnan tudtad meg? – nézett kíváncsian Patrick a másikra. – Három különböző kórházban dolgozunk.

Tartom a kapcsolatot az ápolókkal a Hope Zionból. Jacksonnal, meg a többiekkel. Néha elmegyünk egyet sörözni. Ilyenkor hallok ezt-azt. Hogy Zach összejött Dr. Bellel, hogy Dr. Bishop visszament a feleségéhez, hogy Dr. Hamzának új pasija van… Amúgy meg… zárolta a profilját a társkeresőn.

Tényleg?

Igen. Néha… ránéztem. Szóval… azt hiszem, ez azt jelenti, hogy ő komolyan veszi ezt a kapcsolatot.

Én is, Victor.

Oké – bólintott rá a srác, és egy időre elhallgattak, iszogatták a sörüket, és gondolkodtak.

Miatta mentél el a Hope Zionból? – törte meg a csendet Patrick.

Igen – hajtotta le a fejét Victor. – Bár végül tényleg közös megegyezéssel mentünk szét, mégis, mindketten sértettek voltunk, és szenvedtünk. Én látványosabban, ő a maga módján, csendben, elmenekülve a világtól. Őrjítő helyzet volt. Tudod, hogy az ilyen mindenkiből kihozza a rosszat, belőlem is. Többször beszóltam neki… volt, hogy a műtőben – temette a tenyerébe az arcát Victor. – Én… nem akartam bántani, csak… frusztrált voltam, és… mindig ő jött kapóra, akin levezethettem.

Ott volt olyan közel, és mégis egy szakadék volt köztetek. Ez pokoli lehetett.

Igen.

Sokkal jobban szereted, mint gondolnád.

Nem, én… azt hiszem, csak a szép emlékek, amiket szeretek – rázta meg a fejét Victor.

Nem tudom, én nem vagyok ebben olyan biztos.

Patrick… ha most jönne egy jó tündér, és azt mondaná, hogy újra együtt lehetnénk… tudom, hogy ugyanúgy nem működne. Egy-két hétig talán boldogok lennénk, de… azt hiszem, nekem másra van szükségem. Nagyon másra. Nekem az kell, hogy megölelhessem a páromat bármikor, amikor akarom. Hogy néha valaki tekintettel legyen az én hangulatomra is, és ne csak tőlem várja el, hogy alkalmazkodjak a szeszélyeihez. Az, hogy… valaki észrevegye, ha rossz napom volt, és… legalább nagyjából tudja, hogy ilyenkor mivel segíthet. És hogy… amikor beteg vagyok, ne a túlélési esélyem százalékával traktáljon, hanem mondjon valami olyat, amitől könnyebb.

Volt ilyen?

Ó, igen… bár mindentől függetlenül egy nagyon szép emlék lett belőle – tűnt fel egy szomorú mosoly Victor arcán. - Hihetetlen, igaz?

Hát, furán hangzik.

Tudom. Csak féllépésnyire voltam, hogy belehaljak egy Afrikából behurcolt járványba. De bármennyire is kemény volt fizikailag… tudtam, hogy az a szitu Shahirban is tudatosított sok mindent. Megvolt a haszna. És szerencsésen túléltem.

És… volt valakid azóta, hogy szétmentetek?

Mindig akad valaki – vont vállat látszólag közömbösen Victor.

És ez így is marad, míg nem engeded el Shahirt – szorította meg a csuklóját egy pillanatra Patrick. – De a mindig akad valaki állapot nem a legideálisabb. Főleg egy ilyen srácnak, mint te, aki igazi kapcsolatra vágyik.

Tudom. De az, hogy ő végre boldog lehet… hogy biztonságban tudhatom… egy olyan pasi mellett, aki szereti… és ez a beszélgetés… majd nekem is segít.

Remélem – bólintott rá Patrick, és kortyolt egyet a söréből.

Mesélsz még nekem róla? Hogy mit szeret? Én még olyan keveset tudok ezekről…

Hm… - tűnt fel egy halvány mosoly Victor arcán. – Szeret sakkozni. Én nem vagyok egy nagy játékos, így nem csoda, ha mindig ronggyá vert, de más ellen sem láttam még veszíteni. Szereti a komolyzenét, leginkább Mozartot. A műtőben is sokszor azt hallgat, de otthon is elég gyakran. Főleg, ha nagyon koncentrálni akar valamire, mert segít neki kikapcsolni az összes zavaró ingert a külvilágból. Szeret gitározni, bár ahhoz kell neki egy bizonyos hangulat. Állítólag zongorázni is tud, de arra sosem bírtam rábeszélni. Szereti a színházat, persze szigorúan csak páholyból, egyedül, legfeljebb veled. Képes megvenni mind a négy jegyet egy páholyba, csak hogy ne kelljen idegenekkel együtt ülnie.

Értem – nevette el magát Patrick. - És valami sport?

Hát, egy kezemen megszámolom, hányszor csaltam el kondizni abban a három évben. Olyan szót pedig, hogy uszoda, ki ne mondj előtte, hacsak nem akarsz egy másfél órás higiéniai kiselőadást – nevette el magát Victor.

Isten ments – kuncogott Patrick is.

Rosszul viseled?

Mit?

Ha belekezd valamibe, és nem tudod lelőni.

Még nem volt olyan vészes.

Szerencséd van. Van pár kedvenc témája, amiről reggelig tud beszélni, hiába mondod, hogy holnap egy nehéz műtéted lesz. Bár ez leginkább a munkája, de azért van pár másik is.

Gondolom – kuncogott Patrick. – De visszatérve a sportra, mit gondolsz, van esély arra, hogy eljön velem futni?

Igen, az esélyes. Jótékonysági futásra néha el szokott menni. Bár ehhez is ki kell fognod egy jó napját – tippelt Victor. – Öhm… egyszer volt egy biciklis projektje, bár nem tudom, lehet, hogy az csak a betegei kedvéért volt. Annak idején csúnyán össze is veszett Dr. Gorannel.

Tényleg?

Igen. Tudod… ha a fejébe vesz valamit, akkor hierarchia ide vagy oda, bárkivel képes szembe menni, még az igazgatóval is. Elkezdett egy tanulmányt a Parkinsonos betegeivel, de aztán az egyik idősebb nő elesett, és kiment a csuklója. Joel abban a pillanatban le akarta fújni az egészet, tartott a jogi következményektől. Én nem tudom, mit veszekedtek két napig, nem is akarom tudni, de a vége az lett, hogy Shahir végigcsinálta a tanulmányt, és nagyon szép eredményeket ért el. Még publikálta is az egyik neurológiai szaklapban. Nem sokkal azelőtt, hogy én eljöttem.

Hm… szóval lehet, hogy a bringázásra is rá tudnám venni?

Sok mindenre rá tudod venni. Időzítés és türelem, ez a két kulcsszó. És az, hogy ne a legnagyobb tömeg közepébe akard vinni.

Igen, erről hallottam – csúszott ki Patrick száján, de már meg is bánta.

Miről?

A szülinapi buliról, amit szerveztél neki – húzta el a száját Patrick.

Na igen. Nyúltam mellé egy párszor, de az a nagy melléfogások közé tartozott. Pedig jót akartam. Csúnyán összevesztünk, mondtunk egymásnak pár cifra dolgot, de szerencsére behívták a kórházba, mielőtt még rosszabb lett volna. Szóval… a tömeget nem szereti, mindig ideges lesz tőle. Ez ne felejtsd el!

Még valami, amit nem szeret?

Nem szereti, ha kizökkented, mikor nagyon benne van valamiben. Nem szereti, ha utólag teszel szemrehányást valamiért, amit időben is elmondhattál volna. Nem szereti, ha nyaggatod valamivel, amire már kategorikus nemet mondott. Van az az állapot, amikor még lehet győzködni, de a nem az nem. Nem szereti a kis stikliket, manipulációkat… nem szereti, ha nem vagy őszinte azért, hogy megkíméld valami vélt vagy valós következménytől. Számára ez nem kifogás. Nem szereti a meglepetéseket, bár vannak kisebb dolgok, amiket még tud tolerálni. Sok… apró dolog van, amit nem szeret. De ezeket majd felfedezed magadnak. Ha minden poént lelövök előre, nem lesz izgalmas az út.

Kösz – nevette el magát Patrick. – De így is… sokat segítettél azzal, hogy ezeket elmondtad.

Örülök – bólintott rá Victor. – És… ha bármikor… dumálnál valakivel, aki pontosan tudja, miről beszélsz, vagy kell segítség… vagy valami ötlet… megadom a számom. Ha bármi gond van, amiben segíthetnék… – ajánlotta, így telefonszámot cseréltek, és végül kiitták a sörük maradékát.

Visszaengedlek a barátaidhoz – mondta végül Victor.

Nem jössz te is?

Én még… szellőztetem a fejem egy kicsit.

Oké, akkor… valószínűleg majd jelentkezem.

Rendben – bólintott rá Victor, mire Patrick felállt és elindult, de Victor utána szólt.

Hé, Patrick! Nem szereti, ha megeszel valamit, ami leesett a földre. Olyankor három napig nem hagyja, hogy megcsókold.

Észben tartom – nevette el magát Patrick, majd újra elindult, de aztán megtorpant. – Victor…

Igen?

Vigyázni fogok rá, megígérem!

Kösz! – tűnt fel egy szomorkás mosoly Victor arcán, mire Patrick még rábólintott, majd visszasétált a bárba, ahol a többiek már hiányolták.

Merre jártál? – nézett rá az egyik kolléga. – Már menni készültünk.

Csak összefutottam egy ismerőssel, kicsit beszélgettünk. Mehetünk – mondta Patrick. Próbált visszatérni a korábbi jó hangulathoz, de mindaz, amiről Victorral beszélgettek elég gondolkodnivalót adott neki, hogy elmerüljön benne, így valóban összeszedelőzködött a társaság, is ki-ki ment a maga útján.


	10. Chapter 10

Napokkal később Patricknak elég hosszú és fárasztó napja volt, így mikor kilépett a kórházból felhívta Shahirt.

Otthon vagy? Felmehetek hozzád? – kérdezte, mikor a másik felvette a telefont.

Persze – mondta Shahir egy kis töprengés után.

Shahir… ez nem volt meggyőző. Ha zavarlak…

Nem, nem zavarsz – tiltakozott Shahir.

Ettél már? – kérdezte Patrick.

Igen.

Akkor valahol bekapok valamit, aztán megyek. És nehogy addig rendrakással foglald el magad!

Nincs rendetlenség – csóválta meg a fejét Shahir.

Ebben biztos voltam. Hamarosan jövök – nevetett Patrick, majd letette a telefont, gyorsan megvacsorázott, és egy bő fél órával később becsengetett Shahirhoz.

Patrick, ahogy szokott, lopott egy puszit a másiktól, majd belépett, csak utána vette alaposan szemügyre Shahirt.

Wáó – mosolyodott el. – Nem láttalak még ennyire lazán öltözve – mérte végig többször is a férfit, akin egy majdnem testhezálló fekete póló és egy fekete farmer volt. – Elképesztően dögös – vigyorgott Patrick. – Mostantól csak ilyen cuccban vagyok hajlandó veled randizni. Csak semmi öltöny és nyakkendő. Innentől lazulás lesz.

Akkor ez mostantól szabály? – pillantott rá Shahir, akin látszott, hogy jólesnek neki Patrick dicsérő szavai, de közben a többin is töpreng.

Hm… mondhatjuk – bólintott rá Patrick. – Kivéve persze, ha olyan helyre megyünk. Színház, vagy elegánsabb étterem…

Szereted a színházat? – kapta fel a fejét Shahir. - Sosem mondtad még.

Mert sosem beszéltünk róla – vont vállat Patrick. – Igazából… régebben szerettem, aztán valahogy elmaradt. Most már évek óta nem voltam. Gondolom, te jobban benne vagy.

Igen.

Akkor… tudod mit? Dolgozol hétvégén?

Nem.

Kereshetnél nekünk egy jó darabot valamelyik napra, ha van kedved.

Oké – bólintott rá Shahir. – Mit szeretsz?

Az operán kívül bármit – vont vállat Patrick.

Rendben.

Leülünk? – kérdezte Patrick, mire Shahir is észbe kapott.

Persze. Üljünk le! – mondta, mire letelepedtek a kanapéra, és Patricknak csak akkor tűnt fel, hogy a nappaliban halkan szól a zene.

Mozart?

Igen – bólintott rá Shahir. – Ismered?

Nem. Bevallom, csak tippeltem – ismerte be Patrick.

Ha zavar, kikapcsolom – sütötte le a szemét Shahir. – Tudom, hogy kevesen szeretik a komolyzenét.

Nem, nem zavar – nyugtatta meg Patrick. – Nem mondom, hogy nap mint nap hallgatnám, mert ez nem igaz – ismerte be őszintén -, de most nem zavar.

Akkor jó. Patrick…

Igen?

Mit szerettél volna?

Nem hiszem, hogy kell különösebb ok, hogy látni akarjam a páromat – mosolygott rá Patrick. – Amúgy… ma nekem volt fárasztó napom, így gondoltam beugrom egy kicsit, aztán hazamegyek pihenni. Úgy érzem magam, mint aki a centrifugából mászott ki.

Pihenhetsz itt is – ajánlotta Shahir. – Tusolj le és próbálj meg aludni.

Nem csatlakozol? – incselkedett vele Patrick, de Shahir megrázta a fejét.

Nem. Ezt még be kell fejeznem.

Dolgozol?

Ez csak… egy cikk, amit még a héten meg kell írnom. A kórházban egyszerűen nincs időm rá.

Nem akartalak megzavarni a munkában – mentegetőzött Patrick.

Nem… - sütötte le a szemét Shahir. – És ha lepihensz, akkor be tudom fejezni.

Shahir, máskor nyugodtan mondd meg, ha zavarlak! – kérte Patrick.

Csak… nem akartam, hogy mérges legyél – pillantott rá Shahir.

Nem tudnék rád mérges lenni. Főleg azért, mert dolgozol – rázta meg a fejét Patrick. – És most szépen hazamegyek, te pedig megírhatod a cikkedet.

Ne menj el! – kérte Shahir.

Biztos?

Igen.

Hát jó… Adsz nekem egy pólót, amiben alhatok?

Persze – bólintott rá Shahir, majd keresett egy pólót Patricknak, aki elindult zuhanyozni, Shahir pedig újra maga elé vette a laptopját, és belesüllyedt a munkájába.

Annyira bele is mélyedt, hogy észre sem vette, Patrick mikor jött ki a fürdőből, csak egy jó idővel később a gitár pengésére kapta fel a fejét. Patrick a hálószoba sarkába támasztva talált a hangszerre, és bár életében talán kétszer, ha volt gitár a kezében, ezúttal nem tudott ellenállni a kísértésnek, így kézbe vette, és megpengette. Szórakozott vele már pár perce, mikor Shahir belépett a hálószobába. Még egy kis ideig nézte Patricket összehúzott szemöldökkel, majd megcsóválta a fejét.

Add ide! – lépett oda hozzá, hogy elkérje a gitárját.

Jaj, Shahir, ne már – nézett rá Patrick. – Neked most a cikkedet kéne írni.

Add ide, mielőtt kárt teszel benne! – csóválta a fejét tovább Shahir, majd, mikor megkapta a hangszert, leült az ágy szélére, és egy kis töprengés után játszani kezdett. Patrick mosolyogva nézte, aztán elfeküdt mellette, és csak hallgatta.

Le vagyok nyűgözve – könyökölt fel egy negyedórával később, mikor Shahir letámasztotta az ágy mellé a gitárt. – Már korábban is játszhattál volna nekem.

Nem szeretek sokat játszani – rázta meg a fejét Shahir. – Eltompítja az ujjaimat – mutatta Patricknek a kezét, ahol az ujjain tényleg meglátszott a húrok nyoma.

Kár, minden nap szívesen hallgatnám – fogta meg a kezét a férfi. – De nem venném a lelkemre, ha miattam kockáztatnád a karriered. De most nyomás vissza, befejezni azt a cikket! Én meg tényleg megpróbálok aludni.

Rendben – bólintott rá Shahir, így visszaállította a gitárt a helyére, majd kifele indult, de Patrick utána szólt.

Shahir, ha végzel, idejössz mellém?

Még nem tudom – tűnődött el Shahir.

Nekem kéne a nappaliban aludnom.

Miért?

Mert ez a te ágyad, és neked több jogod van benne aludni, mint nekem – csóválta meg a fejét Patrick.

Nem foglak hajnalban felébreszteni – rázta meg a fejét gondolkodva Shahir, de Patricknek épp akkor rezegni kezdett a telefonja. Egy pillanatra a fejére húzta a párnát, de végül megnézte a telefont.

Alhatsz az ágyadban – sóhajtott végül. – Négyes karambol a gyorsforgalmin, köztük egy kisbusz. Szép éjszakám lesz – csóválta meg a fejét, de közben már felkelt, hogy gyorsan felöltözzön. Két perccel később indulásra készen pillantott Shahirra.

Mennem kell! Ha a holnapi műszak vége előtt nem jutok haza, akkor zombi leszek két napig. Majd valamikor jelentkezem.

Tudom. Vezess óvatosan! – kötötte a lelkére még Shahir, majd elköszöntek, és Patrick elsietett, Shahir pedig visszatért a cikkéhez, amivel végül hajnali egykor végzett.

~~ o ~~

Végül a hét hátralévő része eltelt úgy, hogy Shahir és Patrick csak szombaton a színház előtt találkoztak.

Shahir végül egy vígjátékot választott, amin mindketten jól szórakoztak, bár Patrick a darab mellett időnként a párja reakcióján is jót mosolygott. Ennek ellenére jól érezték magukat, és bár a végén még az előtt megszöktek, hogy a tömeg elkezdett volna kifele özönleni, jó ötletnek nyilvánították a színházat, és megbeszélték, hogy máskor is sort kerítenek rá.

És most? Vacsi? – állt meg a kocsi mellett Patrick. – Színház után úgy dukál. Vacsora egy elit helyen. Hm? Meghívlak – fűzte Shahirt.

Tudod, hogy nem ezen múlik – nézett rá morcosan Shahir.

Tudom. De én akkor is meghívlak – vont vállat Patrick. – Már csak azért is, mert a jegyet nem hagytad kifizetni. Mehetünk? – kérdezte, és kinyitotta Shahirnak a kocsiajtót. Az nem túl lelkesen, de azért beszállt, amit Patrick igennek vett.

Shahir végül gyanakodva méregette a helyet is, ami előtt Patrick lefékezett, és csak egy kis rimánkodásra volt hajlandó bemenni.

Imádni fogod a kaját – súgta neki Patrick, miközben kerestek egy szimpatikus asztalt. – És most nincsenek is sokat. Tartottam attól, hogy többen lesznek – mondta, miközben leültek, de látta a párján, hogy ezzel még nem csigázta fel a lelkesedését. Shahir feszülten nézett körül, bár Patrick látta rajta, hogy próbál nyugalmat erőltetni magára. – Ihatok egy pohár bort? Hazaviszel? – kérdezte inkább.

Hazaviszlek – ígérte neki Shahir, de csak egy pillanatra nézett rá.

És hozzád, vagy hozzám? – kuncogott Patrick.

Az attól függ, hogy a végén hogy fogsz kinézni. Ha becsípsz hozzád, és ott is hagylak – morgott tovább Shahir, de Patrick csak jót mosolygott rajta, majd megrendelték az innivalójukat, és tanulmányozni kezdték az étlapot. Végül rendeltek, aztán Patrick tűnődve belekortyolt a borába.

Van valami, amiről szeretném, ha tudnál – mondta, mikor letetette a poharat. – Bár azt hiszem, nem fogsz örülni neki.

Mi az? – pillantott rá Shahir, de mivel nem válaszolt azonnal, Shahir homlokráncolva nézett rá. – Megcsaltál?

Shahir! – csóválta meg a fejét Patrick. – Monogám típus vagyok, ezt jól vésd az eszedbe! Emellett átkozottul rosszul hazudok, annyira, hogy még te is észrevennéd, ha valami rossz fát tennék a tűzre.

Oké – bólintott rá a másik. – Akkor?

Összefutottunk Victorral. Úgy egy hete – vallotta be Patrick, de érezte, hogy a másik ettől ideges lett, ahogy azt várta is. – Véletlen volt – fogta meg egy pillanatra Shahir kezét az asztalon. – Egy bárban találkoztunk… mikor a kollégákkal elmentünk sörözni, és Victor is ott volt a barátaival. Ő jött oda hozzám… nem is tudtam, hogy kicsoda, míg be nem mutatkozott. Csak beszélgettük egy kicsit.

Rólam.

Többnyire igen. De tudod… ő inkább velem kapcsolatban volt bizalmatlan. Hogy mennyire gondolom komolyan, hogy mennyire kell féltenie téged tőlem, ilyenek. Aggódik érted. Találkozott valakivel a Hope Zionból, és hallotta, hogy együtt vagyunk. Csak kifaggatott, hogy minden rendben van-e közöttünk, ilyesmi.

És gondolom elmesélte, miért szakítottunk – húzta el a száját Shahir.

Szóba került, igen. De tényleg azt hiszed, hogy korábban nem volt sejtésem róla? Előtte is tudtam… vagy legalábbis sejtettem, hogy miért szakítottatok.

De akkor… miért vagy velem? – nézett értetlenül Shahir a másikra, mire az halványan elmosolyodott. Megfogta Shahir kezét az asztalon, de aztán hagyta, hogy a férfi elhúzza. Végül Patrick karba tett kézzel az asztalra könyökölt.

Azért vagyok veled, mert szeretlek! – mondta Shahirnak. – És hiszek benne, hogy együtt meg tudjuk oldani a felmerülő problémákat. És ha most nem nyugszol meg két percen belül, akkor beléd traktálom a boromat, csak úgy idegnyugtató gyanánt.

Ezzel most tényleg meg akartál nyugtatni? – kapta fel a fejét Shahir.

Nem, ezzel most el akartam terelni a figyelmedet, de látom, nem jött be – mosolygott rá Patrick. – Szeretlek! És igenis ki fogom mondani. Nem azért, mert azt várom, hogy viszonozd, nem azért, hogy idegesítselek, hanem azért, mert nekem jó érzés kimondani. Ha nagyon idegesít, majd bokán rúgsz, egye fene, akkor abbahagyom. Legalábbis egy időre – mosolyodott el. - Amúgy… tényleg nem bírod az alkoholt?

Ennyitől teljesen be tudok csípni – pillantott Patrick poharára Shahir, akit bár meglepett a hirtelen témaváltás, az agya kapott a lehetőségen, hogy valami máson gondolkodjon, mint Patrick vallomása, és a saját felkavarodott érzései. – Ennek egyszerű fiziológiai okai vannak. Az én agyam máshogy reagál az alkoholra – gondolkodott el, így Patrick elérte, amit szeretett volna, Shahir végül a saját figyelmét terelte el az előző percekről, ahogy mesélt még erről egy keveset, míg az ételük meg nem érkezett.

Amíg ettek próbáltak könnyedebb témákat érinteni, így inkább a látott darabot tárgyalták ki, ami mindkettejüknek tetszett. Mikor végeztek, még beszélgettek egy darabig, aztán Patrick elégedetten vett egy nagy levegőt.

Fizetünk?

Azt hittem, iszol még egyet – nézett kérdőn Shahir a másikra.

Áh, azt hiszem, most jobb lesz, ha kijózanodok, és hazaviszlek – mosolygott maga elé Patrick.

Majd én vezetek – csóválta meg a fejét Shahir.

Hát jó – adta meg magát Patrick, aztán fizetett, és kisétáltak.

Na ugye, hogy nem is olyan szörnyű ez a hely – mondta Patrick, de nem tudta megállni, hogy elnevesse magát, mikor Shahir visszanézett az étteremre, és vágott egy grimaszt.

Végül beszálltak a kocsiba, és békés csendbe burkolózva Shahir hazavezetett. Mikor megállt, leállította a kocsit, kihúzta a kulcsot, és vett egy nagy levegőt, de végül kifújta anélkül, hogy mondott volna valamit. Patrick elmosolyodott, és felé fordult.

Nem kell mondanod semmit – mondta neki kedvesen.

Eleinte Victor is ezt mondta.

Shahir, tudom, hogy most próbálsz párhuzamot vonni a két kapcsolat között, de nem lehet, hidd el! Nincs két egyforma ember, nincs két egyforma kapcsolat. Shahir, tudom, hogy attól félsz, hogy egy nap majd én is elmegyek, de én nem hiszem. Igaz, nem látok a jövőbe, nem tudom, mi lesz három év múlva, sőt, még azt sem, hogy mi lesz a jövő héten. De szeretném hinni, hogy három év múlva ugyanúgy foglak szeretni, mint most. És nem akarok minden pillanatban a jövőtől félni, nem akarok a jövővel foglalkozni. Csak a holnappal. Mit csinálunk holnap? – kérdezte Patrick, de aztán elnevette magát. – Lehet, hogy holnap hagynom kéne, hogy megemészd ezt az egészet. Nekem úgyis ideje valami rendet csinálnom otthon, mindig ég a képem, ha jössz hozzám és rumli van. Aztán elmegyek futni. Majd délután felhívlak, és beszélünk, oké?

Oké – bólintott rá Shahir, de nem nézett a másikra, a slusszkulcsot méregette elmélyülten, amit még mindig a kezében tartott, de aztán magához tért, és átadta a kulcsot Patricknek.

Rendben leszel? – nézett rá aggódva Patrick.

Persze – mondta Shahir, de nem igazán győzte meg a másikat.

Ha valami nyugtalanít, vagy… bármi ilyesmi, felhívsz? – kérdezte, de Shahir épp csak rápillantott. – Vagyis nem – állapította meg Patrick. – Akkor majd én hívlak délután. Most menj, és pihenj! Esetleg találd ki, mit nézzünk legközelebb, hm?

Megyek – bólintott rá Shahir, majd kiszállt a kocsiból. Patrick egy másodpercig nézett utána, aztán kiszállt ő is, hogy átüljön a kormányhoz, így az autó előtt találkoztak. Patrick látta a másikon, hogy milyen feszült, így nem is próbálta megérinteni vagy megcsókolni.

Jó éjt, Shahir – mosolygott rá, mire Shahir is bólintott.

Jó éjt! – köszönt el, majd elsétált, Patrick pedig egy sóhajjal megkerülte a kocsit, de aztán még a párja után nézett. Shahir az ajtónál állt, és a kulcsaival vacakolt, de nem igazán akart boldogulni. Patrick még nézte egy darabig, aztán megcsóválta a fejét, és utána ment.

Shahir, jól vagy? – állt meg mellette.

Nem – rázta meg a fejét Shahir.

Add ide! – kérte el tőle a kulcsot, és kinyitotta az ajtót. – Gyere! – engedte előre Shahirt, majd belépett mögötte.

Patrick…

Figyelj, ha ma éjjel kapsz infarktust, Dr. Bell letekeri a fejemet! Gyere, menjünk fel, és próbálj egy kicsit megnyugodni. Ha látom, hogy jobban vagy egy kicsit, elmegyek. De ha rosszul leszel, egyedül még mentőt se tudsz hívni.

Rendben – hagyta rá Shahir, aki bár nagyon szeretett volna most egyedül lenni, végül belátta, hogy Patricknek igaza van, így felmentek.


	11. Chapter 11

Mikor beléptek a lakásba, Patrick bezárta az ajtót, és még mindig aggódva nézett Shahirra. Látta rajta, hogy minden izma pattanásig feszült, és még mindig gyorsabban vette a levegőt, mint kellene.

Gyere! – hívta a nappaliba. – Ülj le! – ültette le Shahirt az egyik fotelbe, és letérdelt elé, kellő távolságban, hogy ne keltsen benne még több feszültséget. - El tudod mondani, hogy mi zaklatott fel ennyire? – kérdezte, mire Shahir megrázta a fejét. – Jól van, akkor legalább annyit mondj, fizikailag jól vagy?

Azt hiszem – tűnődött el Shahir. – Nem lesz bajom – pillantott Patrickre.

A szívednek nem tesz jót, ha ennyire felizgatod magad!

Tudom, de… annyira… annyira… ijesztő…

Micsoda? – kérdezte Patrick, mikor Shahir nem folytatta. – Az, amit mondtam?

Igen, az is – sütötte le a szemét Shahir. Az este folyamán Patrick szavai… valahol végtelenül jólestek neki, de mégis inkább kényelmetlenül érezte magát tőlük.

És hogy átélheted ugyanazt a csalódást, amit Victorral? – találgatott tovább Patrick.

Az is…

És még mi?

Az… amit érzek.

Mit érzel?

Nem tudom! – pillantott Shahir a másikra kicsit ingerülten, aztán lehajtotta a fejét. – Nem tudom… - rázta meg a fejét. – Én…

Nem éreztél még ilyet korábban? – kérdezte Patrick, mire Shahir megint megrázta a fejét. – És azért ijesztő, mert még nem éreztél ilyet, vagy valami másért?

Nem tudom… Patrick, kérlek…

Nem azért kérdezgetlek, hogy bántsalak. Csak… talán a kérdések rávezetnek, hogy mi is az, amit érzel. Nem kell elmondanod, csak… magadban tedd helyre!

Félek.

Rájönni, hogy mi is ez az egész? – mosolygott rá Patrick, Shahir pedig rábólintott. – Talán már tudod. Talán épp ezért olyan félelmetes, hm? – próbálta megfogni Shahir kezét, de az csak egy pillanatig tűrte az érintést. – Hogy segíthetnék?

Nem tudsz – pillantott rá Shahir.

Shahir, emlékszel, mit mondtam a múltkor a parton? Nincs az érzéseiddel semmi baj. Azzal sincs semmi baj, ha olyat érzel, amit még soha.

Akkor miért ilyen félelmetes?

Talán csak azért, mert váratlanul ért. Talán csak azért, mert intenzívebb, mint amihez szokva vagy, és ettől úgy érzed, nem tudod kezelni. Talán attól félsz, hogy elveszted felette a kontrollt – találgatott Patrick, mire a másik eltűnődött.

Lehet.

Ne félj attól, ha érzel valamit, Shahir! Tudom, hogy az ismeretlen ijesztő tud lenni, de… inkább próbáld megérteni. De anélkül, hogy félnél tőle. Azt hiszem, neked… nem is tudom… tényleg meg kell értened, amit érzel, de a félelem épp ezt akadályozza meg. Gúzsba köti a gondolkodásodat.

Ez nem ilyen egyszerű.

Tudom. De… tudod, én… elképzelni sem tudom, hogy látod ezeket a dolgokat, csak… próbálok valahogy segíteni. És próbálom valahogy megelőzni, hogy szívrohamot kapj.

Tudom. De már jobban vagyok. Tényleg – erősítette meg, mikor látta Patricken, hogy nem hisz neki.

Rendben. Elmenjek? Ha akarod, elmegyek. Csak aggódom érted. Képes vagy megint felhúzni magad, ha egy kicsit nem figyelek rád. Tudod, mit? Készítek neked egy teát, addig magadra maradhatsz. És ha azt látom, hogy tényleg megnyugodtál egy kicsit, akkor nem nyaggatlak tovább. Oké?

Jó – bólintott rá Shahir, így a másik felállt, és kiment a konyhába.

Patrick nem kapkodta el a dolgot, tudta, hogy Shahirnak tényleg időre van szüksége, hogy egy kicsit lehiggadjon. Először leült egy kicsit, hogy saját maga is végiggondolja a dolgokat, csak utána tette fel a teavizet, és végül egy jó húsz perccel később tért vissza Shahirhoz.

Először megállt a nappali ajtajában, és csak nézte a másikat. Shahir még mindig feszült volt, de már kevésbé, mint korábban. Lehunyt szemmel ült a széken, és látszott rajta, hogy próbál egyenletesen lélegezni, de nem volt az igazi. Végül odasétált hozzá, és megvárta, míg felnéz rá.

A teád. Cukor nélkül, ahogy szereted – nyújtotta át neki a bögrét, majd leült Shahirral szemben az alacsony kis dohányzóasztalra, figyelmen kívül hagyva Shahir rosszalló pillantását.

Köszönöm! – vette át végül Shahir a bögrét, aztán vett egy nagy levegőt. – Te nem félsz? – kérdezte a poharat fixírozva.

Egy kapcsolat elején mindig fél az ember egy kicsit – gondolkodott el Patrick. – Fél kiadni magát, fél, hogy ettől sebezhetővé válik. De ha két ember igazán szereti egymást, akkor a bizalom hamar elűzi ezt az érzést – mondta, majd sóhajtott. - Van néhány dolog, amitől félek, ez kétségtelen. De az eddigi tapasztalataim azt mutatják, hogy leküzdjük az akadályokat.

Neked lesz majd nehezebb – jósolta Shahir.

Ahogy most elnézlek, ebben nem vagyok biztos – rázta meg a fejét Patrick. – De szerintem felesleges emiatt előre egymásra licitálnunk. Nem az a kérdés, melyikünknek lesz nehezebb, hanem, hogy a másik ott legyen mellettünk, mikor kell. Upsz – nevette el magát. – Ezt lehet, hogy nem kellett volna mondanom.

Nem fogom tudni. Legtöbbször nem – pillantott rá Shahir. – Ha nem mondod, ha nem hívod fel a figyelmem, nem fogom tudni.

Szerencsére ritkán fordulok annyira magamba - töprengett el Patrick. – Shahir, ne aggódj előre ezen! Tudod, a bölcsek azt mondják, hogy mindig azt az akadályt kell legyőzni, ami előttünk van, a következőt majd akkor, ha odaértünk. Most tedd rendbe magadban azt, ami miatt bepánikoltál, hogy mi lesz a jövőben… azt majd akkor megoldjuk akkor, ha ideér. És most tényleg hagylak. Talán már rendben leszel. Tusolj le, bújj ágyba, és pihenj! Holnap egész nap agyalhatsz, most hagyd, hogy lecsillapodjanak a dolgok. Csak úgy, maguktól. És ha bármi eszedbe jut… ha nem akarsz hívni, akkor üzenj! Írd le, hogy mi jár épp a fejedben! Lehet, hogy úgy könnyebb? Bármikor, oké?

Oké – bólintott rá Shahir, bár Patricknek voltak kétségei afelől, hogy mennyire veheti komolyan ezt az ígéretet.

Jól van, akkor megyek – állt fel, és csak egy rövid pillanatra szorította meg Shahir vállát – Jó éjt! – köszönt el, majd elsétált. Nem könnyű szívvel ment haza, őszintén szólva egy pillanatra még az is felmerült benne, hogy felhívja Victort, de aztán erről lemondott, hazament, és ágyba tette magát.

Jó néhány órával később, hajnali három fele járt az idő, mikor a telefonja rezgésére ébredt, ami jelezte, hogy üzenete érkezett.

„Alszol?" – kérdezte Shahir.

„Aludtam, de mondd csak nyugodtan. Mi jár a fejedben?" – írt vissza még nem túl éberen Patrick.

„Victor."

Remek, mi más? – morgott magában Patrick, de aztán megenyhült.

„Hiányzik?" – kérdezte inkább.

„Néha igen. Lehet, hogy ezt nem kellene neked elmondanom."

„Szeretem az őszinteségedet, Shahir. És most én hoztam fel Victort, felidéztem az emlékeidet." – Írta Patrick. „ Segíthetek valahogy?"

„Igazad volt."

„Miben?"

„Én próbáltam párhuzamot vonni a két kapcsolat közt. De nem tudok."

„Nem is kell, Shahir."

„Nekem igen. Nekem nincs más, amihez viszonyíthatok."

„Nem tudsz. Amennyire én látom, teljesen más a két dolog."

„Nem érted. Nem erről beszélek. Nem összehasonlítani akarom, de nekem kell egy minta. És mivel te és Victor hasonlóan gondolkodtok, tudom, hogy nem vehetem alapul a régi dolgokat, mert akkor ugyanúgy el fogom rontani, mint azt. És ez átkozottul összezavar."

„ Értem, de nem értek egyet veled." írta tűnődve Patrick. „Nyugodtan veheted alapul a régi dolgokat. Alapnak nem rossz. Sőt. Aztán majd építünk rá új dolgokat."

„Te nem tudod, hányszor bántottam meg Victort. Hogy hányszor volt rám mérges."

„Nem hiszem, hogy valaha is igazán mérges lett volna rád. De észrevetted, ha megbántottad?"

„Nem. Csak abból, hogy utána egy napig nem szólt hozzám. Akkor tudtam, hogy tettem valamit, amit nem kellett volna."

„Akkor kezdjük azzal az új dolgokat, hogy én megígérem neked, hogy nem játszom sértődött kisfiút egy napig, hanem helyben megmondom, ha valami nem tetszik. Mit szólsz?"

„Ebből heves viták lehetnek."

„Te tudsz hevesen vitatkozni?"

„Nagyon is."

„És mi a jobb, ha kiadjuk magunkból mindketten, és egy kis összekapás után helyretesszük a dolgokat, vagy ha gyűjtögetjük az apró kis tüskéket, amik felőrölnek mindkettőnket?"

„Nem szeretek veszekedni."

„Tudom, Shahir, én sem. De ha magunkba fojtjuk azokat az akár apró akár nagyobb dolgokat, amik bántanak, az sokkal rosszabb. Mert ha ezek csak gyűlnek folyamatosan, akkor egyszer túlcsordul a pohár, és annak megjósolhatatlan következményei lehetnek. Lehet, hogy nekem meg ezt nem kéne mondanom, de szerintem Victorral is ez történt. Csak gyűjtötte magában az apró kis tüskéket, míg már nem bírta tovább. Ha nem figyelünk oda, ez velünk is megtörténhet."

„Tudom. Ettől félek."

„Ezért kell őszintén megbeszélnünk mindig mindent. Ha lehet, ott, akkor, helyben, ha nem megy, akkor a lehető leghamarabb. Mert ezzel megelőzhetjük ezt, és tanulhatunk is belőle."

„Leginkább én."

„Shahir, bármilyen hihetetlen, ez az egész helyzet nekem is új, nekem is ugyanúgy meg kell tanulnom, hogy kezeljek dolgokat, mint neked."

„Jól csinálod."

„Akkor jó." – írta Patrick, de mivel Shahir nem válaszolt, folytatta. „Nyugodtabbnak tűnsz."

„Igen."

„Ennek örülök."

„Gondolkodtam sok mindenen, ez segített."

„Az jó. Shahir, Victor említette, hogy szeretsz kirándulni…"

„Ez igaz."

„Arra gondoltam, hogy ha találunk egy olyan hétvégét, mikor egyikünk sem dolgozik, elmehetnénk valamerre. Ha van kedved."

„Hova?"

„Rád bízom."

„Nem kell mindig mindent rám hagynod."

„Ez nincs így."

„A színházat is én választottam."

„Utána az éttermet meg én. Ahogy az első randinkon is én választottam éttermet. Szóval kettő egyre még mindig én vezetek. Most te jössz."

„Rendben. Menjünk ki Scarboroghba."

„Jól hangzik. Mikor vagy szabad?"

„A jövő hét végén."

„Akkor elcserélem valakivel a szombat éjszakai ügyeletet, és mehetünk. Kint alszunk?"

„Ez nem ilyen egyszerű."

„Sejtettem, ezért kérdezem. Akkor ezt is rád bízom."

„Rendben."

„Már alig várom. Két nap távol minden rohanástól, csak te és én." – írta Patrick, de mikor nem kapott rá választ, megcsóválta a fejét. „Most megijesztettelek?"

„Kicsit."

„Tudod, hogy sosem erőltetek semmit."

„Tudom."

„Ha úgy döntesz, hogy jöjjünk előbb haza, vagy ha kell egy séta egyedül a parton, akkor úgy lesz."

„Időnként a megértésed és a türelmed is zavarba ejtő."

„Nem tudom, mi mást tehetnék, Shahir."

„Figyelembe kell venned azt is, amit te szeretnél."

„Figyelembe veszem, hidd el. De nem mondhatom ki, mert attól megijedsz."

„Attól még kimondhatod. Meg fogok birkózni vele, még ha nem is azonnal."

„Hát jó. Én szeretném, ha kint aludnánk, szeretnék két napra teljesen kizökkenni a hétköznapokból."

„Ki fogom bírni."

„Szeretném, ha te is jól éreznéd magad."

„Igyekezni fogok. De a hirtelen változásokat néha rosszul kezelem. "

„Majd segítek. Keress egy olyan szállást, ami szimpatikus!"

„Rendben, majd átküldöm."

„Oké.

„Shahir, bele fogsz jönni."

„Dawnnak igaza lehet."

„Miben?"

„Egyszer azt mondta nekem, hogy talán csak annyi a problémám, hogy kijöttem a gyakorlatból."

„Mikor volt ez?"

„Mikor Jonathannel volt az a… nem is tudom, hogy mi."

„Mikor írta neked azt az e-mailt, amit mutattál?"

„Igen."

„Előtte sokáig nem volt senkid?

„Majdnem két év telt el Victor és Jonathan között."

„És közte?"

„Semmi komoly."

„Értem. És Jonathan után?"

„Ugyanaz."

„Akkor Dawnnak tényleg igaza lehet. Belerázódsz."

„Remélem."

„Így lesz, hidd el!"

„Shahir, ma tényleg nem látlak?"

„Takarítani akartál. És futni."

„Ez igaz. Nem jössz el velem futni?"

„Nem hiszem, hogy vagyok olyan jó kondícióban, mint te."

„Teszteljük le! De szerintem elég jó kondiban vagy. Ha lesz kedved, csak üzenj, hogy jössz. Három körül, ott a parton, ahol a múltkor találkoztunk?"

„Gondolkodom rajt."

„Helyes. Sajnálnám, ha nem jönnél. Egész nap nagyon hiányoznál."

„Gondolkodom rajt."

„Rendben."

„Shahir, jól érzem, hogy így írásban könnyebb elmondanod dolgokat?"

„Néha igen. De leginkább azon múlik, hogy van-e időm átgondolni a választ. Ha nincs, nem mindig azt mondom, amit szeretnék. Vagyis inkább a szavaim nem azt fogják jelenteni neked, mint amit én ki akarok fejezni."

„Értem. Majd igyekszem elkerülni a derült égből villámcsapás kérdéseket."

„Kérdezhetsz, de nem biztos, hogy azonnal kapsz választ. Ez szokott frusztráló lenni, én pedig attól leszek még feszültebb, ha véletlenül észreveszem, hogy frusztrált vagy."

„Ördögi kör. Ez a feneség az egészben."

„Igen."

„Igyekszem türelmes lenni."

„Tudom."

„Tudod, mit? Ha ilyen van, mondd nyugodtan, hogy majd később megírod nekem a választ, hm?"

„Adott esetben ez működhet. De láttál már tanácstalanul farkasszemet nézni egy e-maillel."

„Igen, láttalak. De nekem nem kell azon gondolkodnod, hogy fogalmazd meg szépen. Csak egyszerűen és őszintén."

„Ez így működhet."

„Örömmel hallom."

„Shahir, nem bánnád, ha egy kicsit aludnánk? Késő van már. Vagyis inkább korán"

„Persze. Nem kellett volna felébresztenem téged hajnalban, igaz? Elfelejtettem."

„Bármikor felébreszthetsz, bármikor hívhatsz, bármikor üzenhetsz, ezt ne felejtsd el! És ha szeretnél még mondani valamit, szívesen meghallgatom."

„Nem, most hagylak pihenni."

„Shahir! Nem akarom, hogy azt hidd, le akarlak rázni. Távol áll tőlem. Bármikor szívesen beszélgetek veled."

„Tudom. Aludj! Jó éjt!"

„Jó éjt neked is! És ha eszedbe jut még valami, nyugodtan ébressz fel! De már ne agyalj sokáig, inkább pihenj te is!"

„Rendben." – írt még vissza Shahir, de aztán mindketten letették a telefonjukat, és Patrick egy tíz perccel később lassan újra elaludt, csak hogy egy jó fél órával később újra a telefonja rezgésére riadjon fel.

Még félálomban tapogatta ki a telefont az éjjeliszekrényen, csak akkor nyitotta ki a szemét, mikor megtalálta.

„Szeretlek!" – üzente Shahir, de Patrick hosszú másodpercekig nézte dermedten ezt a rövid kis szót, aztán szélesen elmosolyodott. Tudta, hogy milyen hatalmas dolog ezt Shahirtól hallani, vagyis olvasni, és ez végtelen boldogsággal töltötte el.

„Én is szeretlek!" – írta neki vissza. – „Aludj jól, és álmodj valami szépet rólunk!"

„Nem igazán szoktam álmodni."

„Talán most ez is megváltozik."

„Talán. Holnap találkozunk. Háromkor a padnál."

„Várni foglak." – ígérte Patrick, és mikor erre már nem kapott választ, félretette a telefont, de ezúttal ő volt, aki nem tudott visszaaludni.

Végül Patrick hanyatt feküdt az ágyán, és csak mosolyogva bambult bele a sötétségbe. Legszebb álmaiban sem hitte volna, hogy Shahir ma viszonozni fogja a vallomását. Tisztában volt vele, hogy neki ez milyen átkozottul nehéz. Értelmezni, felismerni a saját érzéseit is épp elég kihívás, de az, hogy még ki is mondja, ez óriási dolog. Azzal is tisztában volt, hogy nem túl sűrűn fogja ezt hallani, éppen ezért még becsesebb volt a számára ez a vallomás. Főleg azok után, hogy Shahir este milyen zavarba jött az ő szavaitól. Mikor elváltak Patrick biztos volt benne, hogy napok kellenek majd, hogy kirángassa Shahirt ebből a feszültségből, de ezek szerint néhány óra alatt sikerült helyretennie magában a dolgokat. Patrick ennek ellenére tudta, hogy a feszültség bármikor újra visszatérhet, elég csak egyetlen rossz vagy rosszul időzített szó vagy érintés. Szentül elhatározta, hogy megpróbálja elkerülni, hogy felzaklassa a másikat, de tudta, hogy az elhatározás kevés lesz. Időre lesz szüksége, hogy jobban kiismerje Shahirt és a reakcióit, de úgy érezte, ennél ígéretesebb nem is lehet a kezdet, mint a ma este. Végül ezen mosolyogva elfordult, magára húzta a takaróját, és egy jóleső érzéssel a szívében elaludt.


End file.
